Ways To Annoy Dimentio
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Join a bunch of OCs as we go on a quest to annoy the crazy jester. We will annoy, make sarcastic comments, scare him with creepy pastas, and just be plain smart alecks. WARNING: HIGH DOSES OF CRAZYNESS! HAVE AT YOU DIMENTIO! :D
1. Welcome to the Castle!

**Hiya! Welcome to Ways To Annoy Dimentio... That is all I have to say.**

**OH! One more thing! To all you guys made OCs that got selected, your OC will be intruduced in the next ten chapters. **

* * *

"HURRY UP LUIGI! GET MY SUIT CASES OVER HERE!" I yelled. "Link, you could help me." Luigi said as he dragged my suit cases through the field. (I am Link. I AM a girl!) "I could help, but I wont." I told him. Then I smirked at him. Luigi rolled his eyes and put down the suitcases. "What do you have in this thing anyway?!" he asked. "Clothes, a wii, a nintendo64, games, a 3DS, makeup, annnnd other stuff I can't remember." I said. "Hey! Look! Were here." Luigi told me while pointing to a big castle about 200 yards away. Castle Bleck. I smiled thinking about what I was going to do here. Then I helped Luigi with my oversized suitcase. I knocks on the door by swinging a hammer at it. "Is that really nessassary?" Luigi asked. "No." I said. Then the large door opened, and a blue skinned, pink haired women about 27 walked out. "Hello. I am Nastasia. Are you Miss. Link McCloud?" said the women. "Yeah, I am." I told her. "Okay, follow me." Nastasia said. Me and Luigi picked up my suit case and followed her through the castle. She took us to a room about the size of a class room with a bed, a TV, a desk and chair, a book shelf, and two night stands. "This is your room. Feel free to do what ever you want with it." she said. Then Nastasia left. "Well. I guess It is time to say bye." Luigi said. "Bye, Luigi! Oh! I almost forgot." I tossed him some coins from my suit case. "This is for helping me. Bye Luigi." Then Luigi left. The room was nice. It has a built in bathroom and some books on the book shelf. I went over to look at them and stuff. I immedently noticed that the book "Twilight" was on the shelf. I tossed that one out the window. I heard a muffled "Ow" from below. Then layed on my bed. "Tomorrow, Dimentio will be annoyed to death by me and who ever else wants to help"

* * *

**Okay. I am going to lay down the law right now. Please don't give me any more OCs. I don't want to have so many of them that I won't remember who is who. I already have all the OCs I need. If I need more, I will ask. Thanks! BIYA!**


	2. Silly String and Samantha

**I do not own Samantha. She belongs to Luigisgirlfriend. Uhhh.. so comment and stuff.**

* * *

Samantha's POV

I was walking down the hallway. Debateing with Mr. L on the health of pancakes, and thinking of pranks to pull on Dimentio. "HEY SAM! WAS THIS DOOR HERE YESTERDAY?!" Mr. L shouted. "NO, MR. GREEN BLUNDER, IT WAS NOT!" I said back as awesomely epic as possible. "There is no need to shout." Scoffed L. Then he barged into the room and I heard a startled "OW!" and a large thump. "Oops! Sorry person who I have never seen before." said Mr. L Then I walked into the room to find a girl getting off the floor. "HI! Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Link. Who are you?"the girl asked. "I'm Samantha Springfield." I told her. "Ohhhh... Your Samantha. Luigi talks about you all the time!"Link said. "Wait. You know Luigi?" Mr. L said. Link ignored him since the answer was pretty much obvoius. How many Luigi's do you know anyway? "So why are you here Link?" I asked her. "I'm here to annoy Dimentio. *insert evil smile here!*" she said. "Cool! Can I help? " L said. "Sure." Link said "Do you want to help to?" She asked me. "Heck yeah! Lets go do something right now!" Then we skipped all the way to Dimentio's room. She knocked. No answer. "The coast is clear. Let's go in" she wispered. "Alright! Mr. L, grab that silly string out of that bag that randomly spawned over there. Sam, grab the duct tape that is also in the randomly spawning bag." she told me. We all went over to the bag and got out the thingys. She got out some lipstick. She drew all over the mirror with it. When she finished drawing on the mirror I read what she wrote. "I hope you like your present Dimmy! From Mimi" Then I started spraying the silly string everywhere, and Mr. L put duck tape on all the buttons so he couldn't turn anything off.

* * *

**Okay, okay. Kinda lame I know. I promise it will get better. This was written at one o clock in the morning. Ciao!**


	3. VORTEX!

**Hiya! Kortez Koopa belongs to KortezKoopa. ARGG! I can't type tonight. BTW I might not be able to update Tuesday night due to me being in the hospital the next morning.**

* * *

The three annoyers were just sitting in Link's room. Being awesome. Link was playing Majora's Mask on her Nintendo64. *You have just played the Elegy of Emptiness!* Link looked at the screen. "That's not creepy AT ALL!" Mr.L said sarcasticly while rolling his eyes. Samantha just stared at the screen. "IT'S EYES ARE STARING INTO MY SOUL! AHHH! IT'S SO CREEPY!" she said. Link saved at an owl statue and turned it off.

"Better Samantha?"

"Yeah. When is the next annoyer person gonna be here. And where is Dimmy?" Samantha asked.

"Kortez will be here soon, and I have no idea where Dimmy is. I may be an annoyer, but I'm not a stalker." Link said.

"Whatever. Hey Sam! Wanna go see a movie with meh later?" Mr.L asked.

"Sure!"

Then the door flew open and a koopaling girl stood in the door. She had purple hair. A purple shell. A grey tee shirt and purple shorts on, purple framed sunglasses, and black shoes.

"What is up?" said the koopaling girl.

"Nothing. Yet. Hey, do you know where Dimentio is at?" Link asked the koopaling girl.

"Yeah. He was floating up the stairs when I was walking up here."

"Boy, he is in for a surprise!" Mr. L said.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from Dimentio's room. It sounded like a mix between a angry cat, and a crazy person laugh screaming like crazy people do. Then the door burst open and the crazy jester floated in.

"Ahhahahaha! You think your little pranks are soo funny don't you? I see Miss. Kortez has joined your little prank possie. " said Dimentio

"PRANK POSSIE?! THIS IS A FAAAAANFIIIIIICCCCTIIIOOON!" Kortez yelled.

Then Kortez realised that she had broke the fourth wall, and almost got sucked up by the vortex! But luckily, she managed to grab the side of it and climb out.

"Ciao! You little ingrates! By the way. I know it wasn't Mimi who wrote on my mirror." Said Dimentio

With one more crazy smile he was gone. Then the foursome looked at each other and you can tell they were thinking the same thing: FANGIRLS!

* * *

**0 0 Kind of a cliff hanger. WATCH OUT FOR THOSE PESKEY VORTEXES AND FANGIRLS CHILDREN!**

**BIYA!**


	4. Twilight and the Sea of Fangirls

**Hiya! This new OC ,Twilight, belongs to Moley Koopa. Did I spell that right?**

* * *

Kortez's POV

We set the fangirl trap for Dimentio. We would bate him to this spot by Mr. L stealing his hat. The L would drop the hat a few feet away where we set the trap door for the fangirls to drop out of.

"Shock collars?"

"Check!"

"Walkie Talkie thingys?"

"Check'O roony!"

"Remote controll?"

"O'Checks!"

"Fangirls?"

"Check."

"Alright! It looks like we have everything on out list!" I said. Then a male koopa walked in. He had a light blue shell, blue shoes, blue eyes, standerd yellow koopa skin, and a black shirt on.

"Hi. I'm Twilight. Can I join the annoyers club thingy?" he said.

"Kay. Just put your hand over your heart and say pasta." Mr. L said.

"Pasta?" Link and Samantha said.

Twilight looked confused, but he did it.

"Alright Twilight. We are setting a fangirl trap for Dimentio. When we let the fangirls go, Link will open the trap door that lead to the floor where Mr.L will be bateing Dimentio with his little jester hat that L will take. We put these shock collars on the fangirls incase things get out of hand." I said.

As an example of the shock collars, Link pressed a button on her little remote control. The fangirls got electrocuted, which made them mad, so they started chewing on the bars of the cage that Link had somehow got them into. I think she used a taser.

"Uhh L, I think you might want to go find Dimentio now. The fangirls are getting angry." said Samantha.

"Okey Doky!" Mr. L said happily as he went to go find the jester.

"Hey Twilight. Why don't you take this walkie talkie and scout the end of the hallway for us and call us up here when Dimentio walks in the halway." Link said.

"Alright. I want the blue and black walkie talkie." then he went to scout the hallway.

We sat around for a few mintues and then our purple walkie talkie bussed. It was Twilight calling.

"_Buzzz. Ok. They are around the corner. Cue the fangirls and send down the safety rope for me and Mr.L Buzz.."_ Then he hung up.

We sent down the safety rope, and let the fangirls swarm Dimentio. It was hillarous! They were all like "DIMMY DIMMY! KISS ME DIMMY!" Then they took him into the crowd of fangirls. We lost sight of them for a few mintues. Then we heard a ripping sound and some kissing sounds. Link pulled a lever witch sent the fangirls to the basement to be delt with later. Dimentio was just huddled on the ground in a ball.

* * *

**Sooo... What did you think? Fangirls unite! We must annoy all Mario Characters forever!**

**BIYA!**


	5. Dark Midnight and Ninja VideoCamera Girl

**Hiya! Dark Moonlight belongs to Atomicon! Enjoy! BTW, if you have prank ideas, feel free to put them in the comments or PM me! Oh, some people wanted to know why I was going to the hospital. I was getting ear tubes. I made it out fine and I am home now. :)**

* * *

"Ready to go do this?" Link said to Samantha, Kortez, Twilight, and Mr. L

"Yep!" they all said.

Then the pranksters went up onto the roof of Castle Bleck. To be more spcifec, the flat part of the roof over Dimentio's room and bathroom.

"Alright Sam and Kortez, get in your ninja suits." Mr. L told them.

Samantha and Kortez got into pitch black ninja suits that were the same color of the walls. Only their eyes showed. Link and Twilight tied ropes around their waists. Mr. L grabbed the rope around Samantha's waste, while Link and Twilight grabbed the one on Kortez's waste. Then Link gave Samantha a video camera, and Kortez a mini microphone.

"Alright, Slowly lower us down to Dimentio's bathroom window." Kortez said.

Mr. L slowly lowered down Samantha, while Link and Twilight lowered down Kortez. Samantha gave them a thumbs up when they could see inside his bathroom window. Luckily for them, we wasn't pooping or anything like that. He was singing California Gurls into his hairbrush while throwing in some Oppa Gagnam Style moves. (I can picture that. Can't you?) Samantha started the video tape, then Kortez silently opened the window a crack and put the microphone up to it.

"California girls, were unforgetable!" Dimentio sang.

He sang the whole song. Meanwhile, on the roof, Mr. L was starting to tire. His checks were puffing out and his arms looked like they were about to explode. (He is pretty weak and easy to beat in SPM) Then the rope started to slip. But then, a dark hand grabbed the rope and helped Mr. L hold Samantha up. Link, Twilight, Mr. L, and the stranger could feel their friends start to climb up the rope. When they got up to the top, Mr. L turned around to thank the stranger. He came face to face with a black boo.

"Hi, I'm Dark Moonlight. You can call me Dark for short though. I would like to join you guys in annoying the creepy jester."

"Alright, just put your hand over your heart and say pasta!" Samantha said.

Kortez gave her an odd look.

"Well, we need a secret handshake don't we?"

Dark put his hand over his heart and said pasta.

"Alright. Your in the Pasta Pranksters now." said Link

"We never agreed to that." Twilight said.

Then all the others said they liked the name.

"Majority rules, lets go post this on my youtube account now." Link said.

Then they walked back into Link's room, plugged the camera into her laptop and posted the video. Buy the end of the day, The video had around a million hits, about 1,000 likes, and one dislike and one bad comment from DimNT0 R0Cs.

"Hey Sam, are we going to see that movie tonight?" Mr. L asked her.

"Yeah, I heard Assasination of the Jesters 2 has just come out. Wanna see that?" Samantha replied.

"Yeah. Lets see that one." Mr. L said

Outside of the room, a certain jester was looking for a way to get revenge.

"_Tonight, at dinner. I will get all of them! I had a perfectly nice life until that Link girl came along. Ahhahahaha! She will never know what hit her." _Dimentio thought.

Then back inside the room, Link had put on **Nyan Cat Navi Style, **to everyones horror. She started dancing, and the others covered their ears and ran around the room screaming.

* * *

**:o! I made myself an enemy. Assasination of the Jesters belongs to KortezKoopa. Please comment! As Dimentio would say, _Ciao!_**


	6. Mazira and BEN

**Hiya! Next chapter is not going to have ANY new OCs then in chapter 8 Ill start introducing them again. I don't thing I ever described Samantha did I? Well here is her description. Brown hair and emerald green eyes. Enjoy this chapter! Marzia belongs to Alexis4736. **

* * *

**"Alright Marzia, put your hand over your heart and say pasta!" Kortez said.**

**"Pasta." Marzia said.**

**Marzia was the newest Pasta Prankster. She had brown hair that was red at the end, and brown eyes with purple contacts. **

**"Can we go down to dinner now?! I'm starving! I want whatever were having!" Mr. L complained.**

**"Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry to and I have a new prank to pull." Link said.**

**"Awesome! What is it?" Samantha said.**

**Link quickly explained the prank.**

**"Marzia, the others don't know anything about you yet, so stay up here and get in the costume." Twilight said**

**"Alright! Thing is going to be awesome!" Marzia said.****  
**

**Then Link, Samantha, Mr. L, Kortez, Twilight, and Dark headed down to the dining room and took their seats. There was a thunder storm going on, the perfect weather for the prank. **

**Count Bleck, Mimi, and Nassy were already seated.** (Sorry that it's all bold. Forgot to take it off) O'Chunks and Dimentio had just walked in. Marzia was in Link's room. Link would text her when they were ready.

"So Dimentio, do you like Creepy Pasta's?" Dark asked Dimentio.

"I guess. But they freak me out. **BEN: AKA haunted Majora's Mask cartridge**, is the craziest and the creeiest." Dimentio said.

Link pulled out her cell phone. **M, we r read come down. **Link texted. She got a response. ** K, right outside the door. Txt me when u want me to come in.** Marzia texted her. Link texted her back and suddenly, the lights went off. Somebody screamed, it was coming from around where Dimentio was sitting. The double doors at the end of the dining room slowly creaked open. The lightning flashed, illuminating Marzia in a Elegy of Emtiness statue suit. Also known as BEN.

Everybody screamed, the Pasta Pranksters screamed even though they knew it was just their friend. The lightning flashed again. Marzia in the BEN costume was closer this time. The sound of chairs scooting back from the table was heard. The lightning kept flashing, each time Marzia kept getting closer, the creepy smile of the Elegy of Emtiness sown on to the costume freaked everybody out. Then, the next time the lightning flashed, Marzia was right next to Dimentio. She bent down and yelled "BOO!"

Everybody freaked out and ran away. The Pasta Pranksters stayed where they were. The lights came back on.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kortez shouted while running around.

Marzia took the mask off. "Yeah! It was fun to freak the little creep out."

"What should we do next?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing else tonight, me and Sam are going to go see Assasination of the Jesters 2." Mr. L said.

"That reminds me, we should get going before the tickets get sold out." Samantha told him.

"I'm going to go up to my room and play Super Smash Brothers. Good bye." Link said and headed up to her room.

Kortez, Marzia, Twilight, and Dark headed up to their rooms to go check on their 1up stash.

* * *

**Oh dear, our little jester friend is afraid. How sad. BIYA!**


	7. Solo Pranks

**Hiya! Some devious thing happen in this chapter... the Pasta Pranksters are pulling solo pranks! YIPPIE! I feel no regret.**

* * *

Samantha and Mr. L were telling the Pastas about the movie they say.

"Then this jester dude tore off his shirt and started doing Gangam style! True story!" Said Samantha

"Awesome dude! Should we do our solo pranks today?" Link asked

"Well, why not?" Dark asked

"I'm going to plan mine now." Twilight said then he walked to his room

Mr. L, Kortez, and Marzia just did troll faces and went to their rooms.

* * *

Marzia's POV

I have the bucket, I have the water, and I have the flower. (the cooking kind)

"DIMENTIOOOOO!" I shouted loudly while waiting outside his bedroom door. The door flew open and he stuck his head out.

"What? Where are you? GAH!" screamed Dimentio.

He had gotten a bucket of water to da head. Then, while he was stunned, I poured the flower all over him. It formed a kind of sticky paste. Then I ran away shouting "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Dark's POV

I was just standing in the middle of the hallway, staring as us boos are prone to do. Then I had my idea. I rushed off to find Dimentio. I quickly found him, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I slowly folowed him. He turned around, and I stopped and started to stare at the little creep. He went into the kitchen and looked at me again. I stared at him again. This went on for a while until got angry, and swiped at me with his hand. Since I am a boo, I didn't feel it. Then I did my booish cackle and floated out through the wall.

* * *

Twilight's POV

The baby pool is filled to the brim with glue and glitter. For my solo prank, I am going to set up a trip wire, put the baby pool on the other side, and wait for the psycopathic jester. I saw him walking down he hallway. I hid myself in shadow and went inside my shell. Then I heard a loud "GAH!" and a splash and stuck my head out. He was covered in glue and glitter! I ran away but not before saying :Your'e in a sticky situation!

* * *

Kortez's POV

I need to go borrow Link's makeup. Not for the reason you might think though. I knew Dimentio was taking a nap, so it was the perfect time for my prank. I barged into Link's room. The lights were off, the blinds were shut, but the video game , of course, was on.

"LINK! I need to borrow your makeup."

"Oh. Okay. It's underneath the bathroom sink. Don't use all of it missy!" she told me.

I got the makeup and went into Dimentio's room. He was sleeping. I quickly got out the eye shadow and applied it right above his eyeholes. Ditto with mascara. I applied blush, lipstick, and eyeliner to his mask. Then a got a mirror, and taped it to the celing.

* * *

Mr. L's POV

I just put glue on the botems of all Dimentio's shoes. Ha ha. I hope he likes them.

* * *

Samantha's POV

I just wrote a "Diary!" It says a bunch of stuff like how I hate kittens and things when I really like them. I'm going to "drop" it outside Dimmy's room. *walks by Dimentio's room, drops book* (a few mintues later) Oh! Somebody is at my door! It's Dimentio, and he has a kitty!

"AWW! IT's SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE!" I said. Then I grabbed the kitten from his hands that were holding the poor thing wrong, and decided to raise it.

* * *

Link's POV

I was just walking down the hallway when I came across Mr. Iwearpurpleandstupidhats.

"Oh. It's _you._" He said with loathing.

"Hey. I got a gift for ya!" I said

Then I took a small blue bottle out of my pocket and opened it. A blue fairy flew out.

"HEY! LISTEN!" It yelled "DO WHAT I SAY OR ELSE!"

Then Dimentio kept running around screaming "NAVI, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

I regret nothing.

* * *

**I am such a nice person, arn't I?**

** BIYA!**


	8. Luna and Lovers

**Hiya! Luna belongs to Nine-Tailed-Princess. Also, check out Slick by KortezKoopa. IT HAS ME IN IT YAY! IT ALSO HAS SAMANTHA AND KORTEZ! WHOO! If you have idea's for this story, feel free to PM me! Word of Advice: Don't mess with a were wolf. ENJOYZ!**

* * *

Link's POV

Yeah. A new person came to the castle today! Her name is Luna. She is a were wolf. She has black hair, and brown eyes. Only Mimi has talked to her yet.

"Put your hand over your heart and say pasta!" Mr. L was yelling at Luna when I walked into Samantha's bedroom.

"WHY?! WHY PASTA, GREEN BLUNDER?" Luna yelled at Mr. L

Samantha, Twilight, Marzia, and Dark were sitting in a corner, watching the fight. Kortez was eating really rare meat with her hands and trying to bite their toes. She likes to do that. Mr. L and Luna were still fighting over the pasta thing.

"Hey Samantha, go over there and help L." said Kortez

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Cause I wanna bit Marzia's toes, and he is your boy friend!" Kortez replied.

Samantha just ignored Kortez. I wrote some pranks on the wall behind me.

LINK'S PRANK LIST

1. Slice him with the Master Sword. (Call guy Link and ask to "Borrow" it)

2. Get him hooked on clever bot.

3. Get him high on laughing gas.

* * *

"MR.L, SHE DOSN't HAVE TO SAY PASTA, NOW GET YOUR A** OVER HERE!" I yelled.

Mr. L and Luna sat down with us.

"I haz made a list, checked it twice, lets see if Dimmy is naughty, not nice." I told them.

"DO THE LAUGHING GAS ONE!" Dark yelled while laughing like crazy. "I would KILL to see what happens!"

"MMKay. Luna, go find some laughing gas." I told her

"Why should I go?" she replied

"Cause Ill pay you extra." I tossed her some coins and she left to go to the Laughing Gas Emporiam.

Then, Kortez bit my toe.

"OW! Why did you do that?!" I yelled at her.

"Toes are yummy." she relied simply.

Luna returned with the Laughing gas. We ran up to Dimentio's room and pounded at the door.

"DIMENTIO, YOU BIG FATTY. OPEN UP THIS STINKEN DOOR! THERE IS A PRETTY GIRL WE WANT YOU TO MEET BRO!" Twilight yelled.

Dimentio opened the door, then before he could blink Mr. L grabbed him from behind and forced him to breath in the laughing gas. Then things started to get a bit crazy. Dimmy's eyes dilated, and his smile went bigger than ever.

"HIYA! I LIKE MY LITTLE PONIES!" he yelled while flapping his arms around like crazy.

"He stole my catch phase..." I mumbled

Then Dimentio grabbed Samantha, and kissed her.

"EWW! I HAVE BEEN KISSED BY A JESTER! I REPEAT! I HAVE BEEN KISSED BY A JESTER!" Samantha yelled.

Then Samantha ran into the bathroom to get some disenfectant. Kortez and Luna had amused faces on, while me, being the anisocail person I am, ran into my bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

**Oh noez! He is high...**

**Biya!**


	9. Hot Sauce Belinda

**Hiya! Belinda belongs to nintendgal101. Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight's POV

The Pasta Pranksters and I were walking down to dinner, we had an excellent prank in mind that I would carry out. Mr.L opened the big doors and we walked into the dining room. Dimentio, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Count Bleck were seated. I heard Nastasia talking to the goomba chef in the kitchen. I sat in my seat, to the right of Dimentio and to the left of Dark. I had my backpack with me to carry all the stuff we needed. Nastasia sat down next to Count Bleck and started blabbing on about butterflies. The goombas brought out our food. Link was showing Samantha, Kortez, and Mr.L something on her Ipod. From the sound of Mr. L's fake vomiting sounds, it was probaly pop that zit dot com. (Real website, it's gross) Dimentio turned his head to talk to Mimi. Dark raised one eyebrow at me as if to say "Well? You gonna do it?"

As Dimentio and Mimi were talking, I slipped a few fake flies into his food. Then he turned his head back to take a bite.

"EEK! FLIES IN MY FOOD!" Dimentio screamed

"Dude, there just plastic." Mr. L told him.

"Oh." Dimentio said and took a bite of his food.

He turned away to talk to Mimi again and I added some super hot hot sauce to his food.

"EATTTHHHHKKKKK! WATER, WATER!" He shouted while running amuck and flapping his arms like a chicken.

Everybody just stared at him. He got ahold of some water in the kitchen and drank until his tounge was (almost) normal. Then suddenly, the double doors on the south side of the large dining hall flew open.

"Hi. I'm Belinda. I want to join the Pasta Pranksters" said a girl with black hair, purple eyes, a silver tiara, and a dress like Princess Peach's but purple with black trim.

* * *

**Dimentio, if you can't handle hot sauce, you can't handle anything. Biya!**


	10. Tails Doll

**Hiya! No new OCs in this chapter. I am a very scatter brained person and half the time I forget my first name. *gets down on knees* Please those 2 or 3 OCs that I havn't introduced! Don't hate me!**

* * *

**Dark's POV**

So I was just sitting at my computer, reading gaming creepy pastas, when I came to one called "Tails Doll". I read it through and suddenly had an excellent idea for an evil prank. I heard some noises under my bed. It was probaly Kortez... she had eaten Samantha's cat nip earlier. Don't ask... Anyway, I called for my friends.

"GUYS, COME TO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

They didn't hear me because Link was in her bedroom playing Majora's Mask (again) and making odd noises and reading their text boxes out loud with silly voices.

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" she was yelling.

"PEOPLE! HURRY UP!" I yelled at the top of my booish lungs.

Then a stampede of people ran into my room, including a very annoyed Link holding a gamecube controller.

"Alright, I have an idea for an awesome prank. I just read a creepy pasta called "Tails Doll" and I have a prank for that." I said

"Cool idea! But... where do we get a Tails doll?" Link asked.

Kortez came out from under my bed, off her catnip high.

"I own one." she said with a creepy grin as she held up a really disfigured Tails doll with one eye hanging on by a thread and stuffing coming out of random holes. Did I mention it has red stuff all over it? Samantha, Mariza, Belina, Mr. L, Twilight, Link, and Luna took a few steps back from Kortez.

"Dude, what IS on that doll?" Twilight asked.

"Chicken blood." Kortez answered.

Everybody took a few more steps away from her.

"Erm... Okay?" Mariza said. "What exactily are we going to do?"

"I get it! Were going to put the doll on some kind of sting, hang it from the celing, and scare Dimentio with it correct?" Belinda said and looked over at me.

"Right. Kortez, Link, Samantha, and Mr. L, go off in search of creepy Halloween thingys. Belinda, Mariza, and Luna, go find some string and creepy lights. Twilight, come with me to go look for a good spot to stage this prank. Let's ROLL!" I said.

About 45 mintues later, we assembled in a hallway. We set up the trap and called for Dimentio.

"HEY DIMMY! GET YOUR A** OUT HERE!" Mr. L yelled.

We saw Dimentio come around the corner. Mariza started the smoke maker and then the prank started.

"Hello? Mr. L? Anybody here?" Dimentio called out in the seemingly empty hallway. The Tails doll dropped down from the roof in front of Dimentio.

"Heh heh. Lets play." it said. (It was really Kortez speaking in a creepy voice)

"EEKK!" Dimentio screamed and ran out of the hallway while we squirted fake blood everywhere.

"Now that, is grosser than Popthat "

* * *

**Don't ask me if Kortez really owns a Tails Doll, cause I doubt she does. **

**Biya!**


	11. Toilets!

**Hiya. I'm not in a very good mood right now since I got banned from Creepy Pasta Wiki for whatever reason... Anyway! I really like it when nice people review *hint hint!* And Cidy belongs to The Chortiling Mermaid. I can't get that creepy Lavender Town song out of my head! ACK!**

* * *

Everybody was just off doing their thing, Samantha and Mr. L were off doing Grambi knows what. Link was trying to hack her Super Paper Mario game with little success. Kortez was sitting in her room, stock piling needles for whatever reason. Twilight and Dark were just strolling through the hallways, Luna, Mariza, and Belinda were in the T.V room. There was a knock on Link's door.

"What is it Nassy? If your coming here to ask how all the toilet paper got on the roof, I have no idea." She said.

Then the door opened, and in walked a girl who was defanitly not Nastasia.  
"Huh? What about toilet paper?" the girl said.

"Oh! Sorry. Never mind about that. Thought you were sombody else. I'm Link"

"I'm Cidy." the girl said.

Cidy was a bit short, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and some freckles.

"I would like to join your annoying Dimentio group." Cidy said

"Alright. Just put your hand over your heart and say pasta!" Link told Cidy

"Why?" Cidy asked

"I don't know... it was Mr. L's idea." Link said"

"Ohhhh..." Then Cidy put her hand over her heart and said pasta.

"Now you go pull a prank on Dimentio. Don't get caught. You have until this time tomorrow." Link told Cidy

Then Cidy left to go get prank ideas.

"_Hmmm... what should I do? What was with the toilet paper comment?"_ Cidy thought.

Then Cidy got an idea and ran to Dimentio's bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and got a huge wad of toilet paper. She threw it all in the potty and flushed. The lavatory was now all backed up! Then Cidy left the bathroom to go find a bedroom for her to sleep in.

* * *

Dimentio had just took a large poo poo in his potty. He flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. Then he noticed the potty was over flowing.

"S**t." he muttered and left to go call a plumber.

* * *

**Yayy! Differnt uses of the word toilet! Every immature persons dream!**


	12. Robots First Half

******READ ME!******

**Look, I'm not taking any more OCs. I don't want to be a jerk, but I have trouble remembering things and I honestly can't deal with putting a million OCs in a chapter. But I WILL take pranks and will give you FULL CREDIT if you give me an idea. Enjoy! PS: Sorry if that came out a bit jerkish. If I decide to add more OCs I will say so.**

* * *

"Now what?" Cidy asked everybody when they were in an empty room in the basement deciding what kind of pranks to pull.

"What about another creepy pasta?" Dark suggested

"NO. I don't need more horror! I swear I have Lavender Town Syndrome!" Link yelled

Then Kortez got out her Ipod and played the Lavender Town Song. Twilight and Mr. L sat down rather shakily when they heard it.

"TURN IT OFFFFFFF!" everybody screamed.

Kortez then turned it off.

"How about we make clones of ourselves somehow." Belinda suggested

"Awesome idea! Mr. L can make robots of all of us." Samantha said.

"Alright! I will make three of every person. I want everyone to wear green tomorrow." Mr. L said

"Why green?" Luna asked

"I guess it's so we don't get confused with the robots." Mariza told Luna

"Yeah. Mariza's right. I'm making each robot wear a differnt color. Red, blue, and purple." Mr. L told Luna

"Alright ladies! It's pranktime!" Link yelled even though there were at least 3 boys in the room.

They all went down to dinner, snickering. After dinner, they all found green shirts. The next morning, they all went into Mr.L's room.

"HEY L! YOU ALMOST DONE?" yelled Twilight

"Yeah. No need to shout koopa-face." Mr. L said. "I'm just finishing the last Samantha robot, then I'm done."

Mr.L lead everybody to his dresser?

"Uh, L? There is nothing there but a dresser. " Cidy said

Mr. L then pulled back the dresser, revealing a small hidden passage way. He then crawled into it and motioned for everyone to follow him. They crawled for about 60 seconds and then they came to the end witch opened into a large room.

"Wow. " Samantha said as she gazed around the room.

Mr. L's workshop was huge. Then they spotted the robots. Just like Mr. L said they would, they were wearing red, blue, and purple. There were three of each person. There was a half finished Samantha robot wearing red in the middle of the room.

"I just need to finish hooking up SamanthR and then we can start!" he annouced

"SamanthR?" Link said

"Yeah, SamanthR. It's code for the robot of the person, and the color their wearing. Like the robot of you wearing blue is LinB." Mr. L told her

"Great, I always wanted to be named LinB." Link muttered.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**This prank idea belongs to Kira the Mew. For those of you who don't know what Lavender Town Syndrome is, look it up on google or something. Biya!**


	13. Robots Second Half

**Hiya! Remind me to stop listening to Lavender Town. The robots are coming! **

* * *

Mr. L had just finished up SamanthR. (red Samantha robot)

"Alright! I have controllers for each of you. Each controller has three joysticks and six buttons." Mr.L said

"I can count L." Mariza said

"Anyway, each joystick controls a certain robot. The blue one controls the blue robot. Red controls red, and purple controls purple." Mr. L explained

"Yeah, really? I had NO idea. Link said (sarcasim!)

Mr. L ignored Link and continued to explain.

"The top buttons can make the robots pick up items. The bottem ones make the robots drop the items. " Mr. L said.

"Enough messing around! Lets roll!" Kortez yelled.

She then grabbed one of the controllers from him and made her robots follow her out. Link was making her robots dance.

"Every day I'm shuffling!" She sang

"Umm. Kay." Belinda said then walked out with her robots in tow.

Twilight, Luna, Mariza, Samantha, Dark, Cidy, and Mr. L walked out. Then Link randomly hopped on her red robot back and made it give her a piggy back ride.

* * *

Dimentio got out bed. He was itchy so he itched himself. Then he climbed out of bed and walked out the door. Outside, everybody was waiting for him. He observed that their was four of everybody. (smart guy!) He turned around to get back into his room but a Luna robot was blocking his path. He ran for his tiny little jester life.

"AHHHHHHH! THIS IS CRAZY!" he screamed.

Then the robots started RAPPING! Yes, RAPPING!

"One day Bowja was just walking down the street, because he was from his castle." they all sang.

"Huh? Mr. L said. "I didn't know they could speak"

"Well... they can." Samantha said.

"Uhh.. Mr.L? The robots are acting odd." Luna said

The robots had chained Dimentio to the wall and somehow, got an Ipod. Then the Lavender Town theme started playing.

"AAAKKK! TURN IT OFFFFFFFFF!" Link screamed

She then grabbed the Ipod, shut off the music, and pounded the robots into tiny little metal bits with a random sword she found.

* * *

**Hmm... I really don't know what to say besides that I don't own "Bowja from his Castle."**


	14. Well excuuuse ME, Princess!

**Ahh cartoons... classic TV. I guess... **

* * *

Dimentio's POV :D

I'm going to sneak into Link's room to see if she had any evil pranks written down somewhere. I'm walking into her bedroom, I sure something evil in lurking somewhere... Ah! A desk! *shuffles through papers* I have found a list!

TO BUY AT THE STORE

Under eye consealer

Wiimote

Something

Super Mario Bros Super Show!/Legend of Zelda cartoons

Nothing really evil. I don't know why she wants those cartoons. I have seen them. They have left me mentally scared.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Link walked in the front door with her stuff. She put the makeup, wiimote, and the something in her room. Then she took the DVDs to the TV room. She set up a trap table. (I bet you can tell where i'm going with this) Then she put the DVDs in the DVD player.

"HEY DIMENTIO! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" she called

"What?! What do you want?" he asked

"Sit in that chair."

Dimentio sat in the chair. Then, metal bands circled around his arms, legs, torso, and fingers.

"AHHHH!" he screamed

Link started up the DVD. First up, the Super Mario Brothers Super Show! Dimentio screamed bloody murder through the whole thing. Then the Legend of Zelda cartoon started.

"Well ecuuuuusssee ME princess!" (guy) Link said over and over and over again.

When all the horrible cartoons were over, Dimentio was released.

"ARGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled

"Well ecuuuuusse ME, Princess" (girl) Link told him

Then he flipped out, and tried to kill a mouse with a hammer.

* * *

**Hmm. I just had to do this! Don't hurt me! You wouldn't hurt a helpless girl, would you?**


	15. Fork Spitter and Bad Jokes

**Hiya! I have a few things to say that are VERY important. The first thing is if you OC is in the story, and I havn't PMed you about the costume party thingy, PM me soon or else you will be dressed as a Pikachu or something. The second thing is there was a shooting at an elementry school today. 20 kids and 6 adults were killed. *moment of scielnce* Well, here is that chapter!**

* * *

Dark was in his bedroom playing Twilight Princess. He was going to get the mirror shard from Yetia, when everybody walked in.

"Watcha playing?" Mr. L asked

"Twilight Princess." Dark responded

"Looks like we have another Zelda fan on our hands..." Belinda said.

"Any Kirby fans?" Samantha asked

"Why are we talking about this?" Luna asked

Dark had just entered the room where the mirror shard was and was just about to get it when Yetia changed into Bliztte! (hope I spelled that right)

"YOU NO TAKE MIRROR!" Blizette shouted

Everybody jumped back from the TV, and Kortez fell over onto the bed.

"What the heck was that?" she asked

"Thats Blizette. Twilight Ice Mass." Link said

"Your a Zelda nerd." Mariza said

"Well my name IS Link." she responded

"What's our next prank idea?" Twilight asked braking off the Zelda argument.

"How about we make a fork shooting mashine?" Samantha suggested.

"Awesome idea! I'll go find some forks!" Mr.L shouted

Mr.L was just about to run away when Cidy grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back.

"Hold it. If we use real metal forks, we will kill or injure him pretty badly." Cidy told everybody

"Hmm. Good point. How bout plastic forks instead?" Samantha said

"Aww. I wanted to see some blood!" Kortez whined

"Were going with Samantha's idea. Kortez, I will tell the world that your a murderer if you put real forks in the mashine." Link said

"Fine." Kortez said

"Me, L, and dark will make the mashine. Belinda, Mariza, and Cidy go to the store and buy some plastic forks. Luna, Link, Kortez, and Samantha, distract Dimentio. Got it?" Twilight said.

"Got it!" everybody said

Then they all went to do their jobs.

* * *

_With Twilight, Dark, and Mr.L_

"Alright, put that spring there." Mr. L told Dark

"Where?" Dark said

"THERE!" Twilight and Mr.L said together.

Dark tried to pick up the spring, but the sharp end cut into his booish hand drawing a small amount of green blood.

"OWW!" Dark shouted and started sucking on his hand.

Mr.L rolled his eyes and told Twilight to get him a band aid while he put the spring in.

* * *

_With Mariza, Cidy, and Belinda_

"I wanna get the red forks!" Mariza said.

"No. Were getting the purple forks." Belinda said as she reached for the purple ones.

Cidy stomped her foot.

"No! Were getting the blue ones!" She exclaimed

They stood around arguing for a little while when Mariza saw a little goomba boy carrying a box of forks that were tie dyed blue, red, and purple.

"Oooooo!" They all said and got a box of the tie dye forks.

Then they went to go pay.

* * *

_With Link, Luna, Samantha, and Kortez_

"Hey Dimmy, What did Princess Zelda say when the Hero of Time couldn't open a locked door?" Link asked.

"I dunno." Dimmentio said.

"Triforce! Get it? Like try force?" She said.

"Yeah. I get it." Dimentio said

"Hey Dimmy, why did Mario get a goldfish for a pet?" Samantha asked.

"Do I look like I care?" He said

"Because their cheep-cheep!" Samantha said.

Then everyone except Dimentio started laughing.

"I got a good one. Why does Mario eat mushrooms at parties?" Kortez asked.

Dimentio just ignored her.

"Cause he's such a fungi!" Kortez said

"Why did Mario cross the road?" Luna asked

"To get to the other side." Dimentio said lamely.

"No. Because he couldn't find a warp zone!" Luna said, a bit surprised Dimentio didn't know the answer.

"Those jokes wern't even funny." Dimentio said.

"Well excuuuuusssee ME princess." Link said.

Then the door to the room opened and the rest of the pasta pranksters walked in.

"Hey Dimmy! Come see something cool!" Cidy exclaimed

"What is it?" Dimentio said, a bit interested

"Come and see!" Cidy said than ran out of the room.

Dimentio followed her. The rest were about to follow when Link held out a bag.

"It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" she said and held out the bag to each of them.

Inside, there were a bunch of disposable cameras.

"We can't let this moment get undocumented, can we?" Belinda asked.

"We can't." Twilight said.

Then they all followed Cidy and Dimentio at a safe distance. They followed them until they got to where the fork spitter was set up in the main hall. As soon as Dimentio got close, the fork spitter started spitting forks at him.

"AACCKKK!" Dimentio screamed as he ran around looking for cover.

"Well this is entertaining!" Mr.L said as he was trying not to laugh at the jester.

"I would pay to see this." Kortez said "But I got it for free."

Mimi heard the racket and barged in.

"What are you _doing?_" she demanded to know.

"Oh nothing Mimikins!" Luna said. "Just throwing forks at Dimmy."

Mimi then turned to look at Dimentio being pelted with the purple, blue, and red forks. She narowed her eyes and made an evil grin.

"I can tell about this you know." She said. "Then you will ALL be in trouble."

Everybody's eyes widedend.

"But I wont." Mimi said

Everybody let out a relived sigh.

"I wont unless you do what I say." Mimi said with a little chuckle.

"Witch is what exactly?" Link asked.

"Oh nothing, just come to my Christmas costume party. You will be entertainment for the guests in a little play." Mimi said.

Then the fork spitter ran out of forks. And Dimentio started to chase them.

A little costume party can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have every wrote in all of my stories. I am shocked at myself. Thanks to Kira the Mew for another prank idea! Please review! :D**


	16. Lip Lock

**Two new chapters on the same night! I am on a roll here! YAY! REMIND ME TO WORK ON MY FREAKIN LUIGI-DAISY ROMANCE! I WANNA GET STARTED ON MY MURDER FIC! Enjoy!:D Question of the day: If you had a song from a video game be your theme song, what song would it be an from what game? (my theme songs: Lavender Town (Pokemon), Song of Storms (Zelda), Luigi's Mansion Theme (Luigi's Mansion).**

* * *

"Hey Dimmy. What does Captain Falcon drink at parties?" Link asked

"What grown men always drink at parties." Dimentio responded.

"No. He drinks FALCON PUNCH!" Link yelled.

"Ah ha ha ha. So funny." Dimentio said, his voice dripping with sarcasim.

Then Link went to go join her friends in the meeting room they had made in the basement.

"Alright! Meeting of the Pasta Pranksters is starting now!" Mr. L exclaimed. "What costumes are we wearing to Mimi's costume party that she blackmailed us into coming to?"

"I am being the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who." Samantha said

"Good. Next?"

"I'm being the Ghost of Christmas Past. But with blood and stuff." Kortez said

"Um. Okay." How about you Belinda?" Mr. L said

"I'm being a dark fairy." Belinda said.

"Alright. Mariza?"

"I don't know. If I can't decide, I'll just go as a pikachu." Mariza said

"Ok. You Cidy?" Mr. L asked

"I'll be an M&M. They are yummy." Cidy said.

Mr.L asked Luna to say what she was going to be.

"I dunno."

"I'm going as a Tanokki." Dark said

"I'm going as you Mr.L." Twilight said.

"What's more fitting than to go as Link since I have the same name and we look alike?" Link said

"What are you going as Mr.L?" Samantha asked

"I'm going as Nick Stokes from CSI: Crime Sene Investigation." Mr.L said

Then the face of EVIL walked in. It was Mimi.

"Heyy morons! I have your scripts for the little play you so KINDLY agreed to help me out with! Samantha and Mr.L, you are boyfriend and girlfriend! Kortez, your the fluffy pony named Fufu! Luna, your the -"

"WAIT A SECOND! I REFUSE TO PLAY A FLUFFY PONY NAMED FUFU!" Kortez yelled.

"Well golly Kortez, if you refuse, you and all your little Super Geeks will get kicked out! Moving on. Luna, you play the LOVING mom of Mr.L. Mariza, you play Mr.L's dog named Mr. Fluffypants."

"What the H**L?!" Mariza said

"Belinda, you play the geeky nerd. Dark, you play the bunny rabbit. Twilight, you play a rock. Cidy, you play another pony, but your named Princess. And last but not least Link, you play the hideously deformed monster!" Mimi exclaimed happily

"What kind of play is this anyway?" Belinda asked "Why do I have to play a geek?"

"Because, your a Super Geek. Like the rest of your friends!" Mimi said

"I hate you." Link growled.

"What else is new?" Mimi said then skipped out.

Everybody slumped back into their chairs and thought of pranks in their heads.

"Hey! Maybe we can quote back catch phrases from video games!" Mr.L said

"Why F-ing not." Link said

"Write down all the catch phases you know Super Geek." Kortez said jokingly.

CATCH PHRASES

Itsa me! Mario!- Mario- Super Mario

Who's the cool guy now, huh?- Porkey- Earthbound

HEY! LISTEN!- Navi- Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Show me your moves! - Captain Falcon- FZero

You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?-Happy Mask Salesman- Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Tingle, Tingle, Koola Limbah!-Tingle-Legend of Zelda

Spankty Spankty Spankety!-Porkey-Earthbound

Its dangerous to go alone! Take this!-Old Man- Legend of Zelda

"I'm out of ideas" Link said

"Whatever. Let's just go annoy him." Luna said

And off they went to go find a jester.

"ARGGG! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" Dimentio screamed as he ran down the halls of the castle.

Everybody was chasing him saying gaming catchphrases. Yeah. I think you get the picture. Then Mr.L and Samantha crashed into each other, and Dimentio saw a chance to stump them.

"Stick stock, lip lock!" He shouted causing Mr.L's and Samantha's lips to be locked together.

"Help! Were stuck!" Samantha tried to shout but it instead came out as MPPPFF! MPPPPPFFFFF!

"How do we unstick them?!" Cidy said.

"I have an idea. Come with me." Luna said.

She tossed a bottle of something to Mariza.

"Glue remover. Removes almost anything." Luna said.

Mariza applied the glue remover to Samantha and Mr.L's lips. Then they we unstuck.

"We need to get our sweet, sweet revenge." Kortez said darkly.

* * *

**Eh, Samantha and Mr.L were bound to kiss sometime. I just sped up the process. No needs to thank me.**


	17. It Sucks To Be Weegie!

**Hey Pastas! I introduce an OC of mine in this chapter. She WILL ONLY APPEAR IN THIS CHAPPY. I made a creepy pasta!**

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" Link yelled

She was looking at the script Mimi gave her. It was the worst play she ever layed her eyes on.

"Did you guys look at this?" She asked when everybody walked in.

"Yeah. It's the worst thing I ever read! Oh. By the way. I'm being the Queen of Hearts for the party." Luna said

"That reminds me. I'm being Finn from Adventure Time. What are we gonna do about this piece of poop script?" Mariza asked

"I have an idea. Why don't we just rewrite it to our own liking? She can't really do anything about it once were on stage." Kortez said

"Interesting idea. Ill handle the rewrites. You guys go get your costumes." Link told them

"Ok. I need to go find a M&M suit." Cidy said then left.

Everyone else followed Cidy out. Link then went on you tube to watch her favorite videos. The "It Sucks To Be Weegie!" videos. Then, an epic idea stuck.

_Later_

"Alright guys, I got the rewrites done!" Link shouted happily.

"Great! Tell us what you did!" Samantha said

"Ok. It's based off a few you tube videos by the name of "It Sucks To Be Weegie!" It's pretty much what Luigi is always complaining to me about." Link told everyone

"What parts do we play?" Twilight asked.

"Ill tell you right now. Mr. L plays Luigi. Samantha plays Daisy. Cidy plays Peach. Mariza plays Rosalina. Dark plays Lucus . Twilight plays Captian Falcon.

Belinda plays a Toad. And Luna plays a goomba, and another Toad." Link said

"What part do you play?" Belinda asked.

"Me? I play Link." Link said

"But your already Link." Kortez said plainly

"I know. I mean Link as in the guy Link." Link said

"Oh." Kortez said

Dark then grabbed the scripts from Link and passed them out.

"Ill go get the costumes for the show at the video game character clothing store that just spawned around the corner from the castle." Dark said

"You do that." Twilight said then went off to memorize his lines.

Then everyone went to go memorize his or her lines.

_At the costume store._

"I need all these costumes. Do you carry them all?" Dark asked the store manager.

"All except for Luigi. It sucks to be him." The manager said.

"Really. You carry a Rosalina costume when she only appeared in like, 4 games, but you don't carry a Luigi costume." Dark said

"Ehh, well we might have one Luigi costume in the back room. Ill go look." The manager told him.

He then came out holding a Luigi suit. Dark then got the rest of the stuff he needed and went to pay.

_Later, at the party_

"Is everyone in there costumes?" Samantha asked.

"Almost. I just need some help putting on this wig. Can you help me?" Mariza asked.

"Yep!" Samantha said and put Mariza's wig in place.

Then they heard Mimi's voice on a microphone.

"It is such an honor to be hosting this FABULOUS party. I would like to thank Dimentio for making this all possible! Now, it is my pleasure to annouce that our play, The Stuffing Poop Cookie, is about to begin!" Mimi annouced with great pride.

Then she left the stage and the curtains opened to Mr. L dressed as Luigi in center stage.

"Man. It sure sucks to be Weegie." he said.

Then Luna walked out dressed in the goomba suit.

"Wait, wait. It sucks to be you? Bah! All you humans are alike. You worry about worthless things when countless goombas are being crushed by a fat, red plumber everyday!" Luna said.

"Hey our problems are very different and it's not fair-"

Mr.L then looked over to see Luna "crushed" on the ground. Then the set changed into an castle sene. Cidy and Samantha were sitting on the couch.

"Daisy, you need stop lounging around the castle playing your PS3 and reading those trashy vampire novels, so I set you up on a date!" Cidy said.

"Another blind date? Peach, I don't wanna go!" Samantha said

"It's not one of those Fzero guys I swear! Its that nice fellow who hangs around Mario a lot and wears a lot of green!" Cidy told Samantha

"OH him! He's cute! Hook a girl up Peachy!"

Then Mr.L walked on stage.

"Hey! Your not LINK!" Samantha shouted. (this happens in the comic. Its super funny!)

Then the set changed into a resturant setting. With Mr.L and Link sitting at a table.

"Hey Link, how do you get girls? I went on a blind date last night, but we didn't hit it off." Mr.L said

"Well I'm told the girls simply adore my silky smooth hair." Link said

"Really? What kind of shampoo do you use?" Mr.L asked

"Luigi. Buddy. I was just kidding." Link told him

Then the both walked "outside" and ran into Daisy (Samantha)

"Hey, Isn't that the girl you went on your blind date with?" Link asked.

*Face palm* "Yes..." Mr. L said

"Daisy" then walked over and saw Link.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" she said

"Hi, I'm not interested." Link said

The set changed to a Paris setting. Mr. L was sitting on some steps.

"Omigosh it's really you! Freddy Murcury!" Mariza dressed as Rosalina said.

"Sing a song for me Freddy!"

Mr. L thought for a moment and started to sing.

"Wee are the champions, my frieeends!" he sang

The set then changed to the end of Bowsers castle. Peach (Cidy) was floating in a balloon with an unseen Mario.

"Tee hee! Oh Mario!" she said

"Why do I always get left behind?" Mr. L said

"Herp, Derp! Belinda dressed as a Toad said.

"Hiyuck!" Luna dressed as another Toad said

Then the set changed to the final setting. Caption Falcon's party.

"This party is a saugese fest!" Twilight dressed as Caption Falcon complained. "We need chicks here broskis! Ring them up!"

"Then the blood spattered on the canvas and I had a brief moment of happiness." Dark dressed as Lucas from Earthbound said

Luigi (Mr.L) Then called Daisy (Samantha)

"Um Daisy, are you uh terribly busy tonight?" Mr.L asked

"I'm not coming to that jock Falcon's party! I got things to do!"

Mr. L then sighed and said "Link's here."

Samantha then hung up and a minute later, the fake doorbell rang.

"GRR!" Link said when he/she realized who it was.

Then the whole cast sat on the couch, Dark saying scary things, Samantha feeling Twilights blow up mussles, the Belinda and Luna in their toad suits making random hillbilly sounds, and Mariza and Cidy talking.

"Great. I spent my evening with hillbilly mushrooms, a sciopath, a annoying princess, and an annoying jock." Link said

"Well thing evening sucked, but it sure beats being alone. Good night everybody." Mr. L said

Then the stage went dark and they all went off stage to go change into their other costumes. The first to greet them when they came out of the backstage area was a girl.

"I I'm Lavender! I thought you guys were awesome!" she said.

Lavender had brown hair, a purple shirt that said "town" (if you don't get that joke, you really need to), and blue jeans.

"Thanks! What are you dressed as?" Mr.L asked

"I'm dressed as Lavender Town!" Lavender said

Link and Kortez then fell on the floor laughing. Lavender then walked away and Dimentio came over.

"Ah ha ha ha! Fools! You morons realize Mimi is going to tell on you for pranking me?" Dimentio said

"No she wont! We have a seceret wepon!" Link said.

Link then grabbed the front of Dimentio's shirt.

"I know you plan to betray Count Bleck. You don't want US to tell on YOU do you? If Count Bleck asks you about the pranking bussiness, I will tell!" she said

Dimentio's mask paled and Link let him go. He ran away into the crowd.

"That my friends, is how you do proper black mail."

* * *

**"It Sucks To Be Weegie" belongs to Kevin Bloc. Longest chapter! Not much pranking, but I hope it was somewhat entertaining!**


	18. Yogert!

**Meow! : 3. IDK. Incase you noticed, I forgot to give Kortez a part of the play in the last chapter. DX. SO SORRY! Heres something to make up for it. :D**

* * *

_Kortez's POV_

I was laying in my bed. It was about 2:15 in the morning. I got an awesome idea for a prank! :D Need to wake Nassy.

"Nassy! Wake up!" I said shaking her in bed.

"Errggg... What Kortez?" She said

"We are out of yogert. Go buy some." I told her.

"No way! It's 2:15 in the morning! Go buy some yourself!" She half yelled at me.

"Fine! Ill go find someone who cares!" I huffed and went off to go find somebody.

I walked down the hallway and saw a faint light coming from the crack on the bottom of Link's door. I slowly opened the door and snuck inside. Her laptop was on. She was playing Club Penguin. I think she is a bit old for it. BUT IT'S SO FUN! Any way I snuck up to her bed and started shaking her.

"Link, wake up!" I said softly

"Ergg.. no mommy. I don't wanna go to school." she mumbled.

I nibbled her toes cause toes taste good.

"Bad... kitty..." she said and tucked her feet to form a tight ball.

I then got an idea. I stood at side of her bed and grabbed the sheet and flipped her off the bed.

"WHAT I'M UP!" She said angerly

I could almost see the angry anime character face.

"Get dressed. Were going to Tingle Mart."

"No... I'm sleepy... me wanna sleep." She said and almost fell asleep.

"Heyy Link, is that a slenderman outside your window?" I said

There was no slenderman but I'll do anything to get her up.

"AHHHH WHERE!?" She yelled.

"Ok your up. Get dressed." I told her

"Fine. But umm... look the other way." she said.

She dressed, but she must have been still half asleep since she was wearing an outfit that made her look like Christmas threw up on her.

"Um. Link. Did Christmas throw up on you?" I asked.

She was wearing a green shirt, red jeans, red flats, and a headband with bells on it.

"Oh! Um. I'll fix this."

She then switched her red pants for white ones, her shoes for brown boots, and her head band for a green one.

"Lets go. The prank wont pull itself!" I said happily.

_At Tingle Mart! :D_

__"We need to buy yogert. Get a shopping cart." I commanded her.

"Fiiiiiiinee. Go to the frozen food section." She said

So I went and found the cheapest yogert there. I saw Link slowly turn the corner with the shopping cart.

"Hurry up or I'll lock you in a room with my old murdering partner!" I yelled

"Aw, no you don't! He's a moron!" she said and ran over.

"Help me put all this into the cart." I said

I saw her eyes widen as she looked at the giant pile of yogert I gathered.

"Oh, SH-!" She started to say

"Shush! This is an E rated fanfiction! I think!" I told her.

"You just broke the fourth wall!" She taunted

Then I saw a vortex start to form, I threw a bottle of water in it then it closed up.

"You got lucky." she said

Then we put everything in the cart. At the check out counter, a strange man in a green spandex was behind it. (Sound fillmillar Zelda fans?:D)

"You green head band, green clothes you must be a-" The man started to say

"No I'm not a forest fairy, Tingle. We just wanna check out these items." Link said in an annoyed voice

"Tingle, Tingle, koola limbah!" Tingle said.

All our items were put into a bag and we left.

_Back at the castle!:D_

__We snuck into Dimentio's room and found all of his socks. Lucky for us, he was still asleep dispite all the R-rated words Link was muttering. We filled his socks and shoes with yogert. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

_The next morning, Dimentio's POV_

__I got out of bed and went for my clothes. I had the worst nightmare last night, Samantha and Mr.L were making me watch My Little Pony. I put on my socks and felt something wet. Greeaaaaaaatt.

Have at you, you Pasta Pranksters.

I don't care I took Mr.L's catch phrase.

* * *

**Luigi: What the heck is this.**

**Me: Whaatttt. It has nothing to do with Luigi's Mansion! Yet...**

**Luigi: *sweat drop***

**Me: I love that game. :3**


	19. Gender Swap

**WARNING: This chapter contains, bi-polar Link, gender swaps, and more things. OC's THAT ENTERED THE OC CONTEST THAT HAVENT BEEN INTRODUCED, YOU WILL SOON! I understand if you hate me for not putting you in right away.**

* * *

**_Mr. L's_**_ POV_

"Alright, you have the karoke mashine?" I asked

"Ew. Why do you want a karoke mashine, L?" Link asked

"Cause, it's awesome!" Samantha said.

"YAY! KAROKE!" Link shouted

"Liink, how many markers did you sniff today?" Kortez asked

"100!" Link answered happily.

"Okkaaayyy..." Dark, Twilight, and Belinda said together.

"You're weird Link." Mariza said

"Not my falt! It was King Boo's! He broke into my bedroom while I was updating fanfiction and made me sniff them!" Link shouted

"How can he MAKE you sniff them?" Cidy asked

"He said he was gonna suck me up in a vacuum!" Link wailed

"Why?" I asked

"I preorderd Luigi's Mansion 2." She explained

"Ohhhhh..." Everyone said together

I plugged in the karoke mashine and started it up.

"Ok! I'll pick two names from the hat, and those people will go first!" I said

I picked the names out of the hat.

"Link and Samantha. Your song is "Monster" by Meg and Dia." I said

"THERES BATHTUBS, FILLED WITH GLOW-" They sang until Dimentio barged in the room.

"WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" he yelled in outrage.

"Singing." Mariza said cooly

"Well stop it! You all sound like Humpback Whales in labor!" Dimentio said

"We do not! I'd like to see YOU sing!" Belinda said.

"Fine! I will!" Dimentio said and grabbed the microphone.

"Ok. Your song is Callifornia Gurls." Cidy said, smirking a bit.

He sang the song, everyone covered their ears.

"That was horrible! My ears! THERE BLEEDING!" Luna shrieked

What Luna said was true. There WAS blood coming out of them.

"DIMENTIO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Luna yelled

"Ok! I'll fix them. Dimentio said with a HUGE grin.

When I say HUGE I mean HUGE! Bigger than normal. We soon found out why. Dimentio snapped his fingers, and Luna's ears cleared up. But something else happened.

"L-l-l-l-luna? Your a guy!" Kortez yelled.

Luna then looked down at herself. Then shrieked. Then looked at Kortez and the other girls.

"You are all guys to." She said trying to stay calm.

"EEEEEEKKK! I DON'T WANNA BE GAYYY!" Link yelled.

"How are you gay?" Mariza asked

"Well girls date guys. If were guys,-"

"Oh. I get it. AHHHHH!" Mariza screamed.

I then looked down at myself and realized something. I was a girl. I poked Dark and Twilight.

"Uhh.. guys? Were girls." I said

They then looked down at themselves.

"I did not think this event would happen." Dark said

"This hair is itchy." Twilight complained, pulling up the long hair off his (or should I saw her) neck.

"Ah ha ha! You all look so nice this way! You'll stay looking that way forever!" Dimentio shrieked happily.

"No we wont you big goron. Remember our little agreement?" Link said

"Why do you always make Zelda related insults?"Dark asked.

"Yeah this is a Mario fanfiction!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"HEY LOOK! LISTEN GUYS! IT'S A VORTEX!" Kortez yelled.

"OMIGOSH, NAVI! YOUR RIGHT!" Link yelled

Then the vortex sucked Dimentio up, thus braking the spell he put on everybody.

"Yay. I'm not a girl anymore! I started to feel like I needed makeup!" Dark said.

"You were wearing makeup Dark. It's still on." Twilight said

Dark then ran out of the room, screaming.

"That was odd." Mariza said

"Yeah." Belinda said

* * *

**Me:*reads over what I just wrote* What the heck did I just write?!**

**Luigi: A chapter.**


	20. Santa the Stalker

**20th chapter! Yay! No more bad fourth wall jokes! (sorry Kortez) I tried to teach my older brother how to play Majora's Mask today. He wouldn't listen! I was like "Hey,hey,hey,listen! LOOK OUT!". Anyway, Santa Clause is a stalker.**

* * *

"Hey Link, whatcha doooing?" Twilight said

"Putting up Christmas decorations." Link responded

"Wow. Your actuly doing something normal for a change." Dark who was walking with Twilight told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Link asked

"It means " said Dimentio, coming out of nowhere " You don't do anything that's normal like folding laundry."

"Whatever. I have better things to do than fold laundry anyway. I'm trying to get Mr.L and Samantha together." Link said

"How are you gonna do that?" Twilight asked.

Link waved up a sprig of mistletoe.

"Oh. You think it'd gonna work?" Dark asked

"If we put it right above Mr.L's bedroom door." Link said.

"I'm leaving. Ciao!" Dimentio said than flipped away.

Then Link, Twilight, and Dark taped the mistletoe above L's door.

* * *

"I'm just sayin' I think that-" Mr.L started to say when he heard a cough.

Dark pointed his short arm up to the mistletoe above his door.

"Well? You gonna kiss?" Link asked.

Mr.L then grabbed Samantha and kissed her. Then, Count Bleck and all the other Minions walked down the hallway.

"Mr.L! Exclaimed Count Bleck. No kissing in the hallway!" said Count Bleck

"Yeah, Mr.L. It's not on the scedule! I will have to rearange everything to make room for it!" Nastasia said

"Geez Nassy, It's not a big deal. It's not like we were frenching." Mr.L said

"Forget it!" Nassy said discusted.

Then all the minions walked away.

"Now that that is-" Link started to saw before she got glomped by Cidy who had just came running down the hallway.

"Guys! Mariza, Belinda, and I wrote a letter to Santa, and look!" Yelled Cidy who then held up a letter.

The letter said this:

Dear Cidy, Mariza, and Belinda,

You have been very bad this year! You annoyed that lovely, kind, sweet, and honest jester! You have time to fix your mistake by being good and saying sorry! Remember, I KNOW EVERYTHING!

From,

Santa

"Well that's not weird at all!" Kortez said. (She randomly spawned there)

"When I read it, I didn't think it was written by Santa." Said Belinda

"Yeah, we think somewon else wrote it! If you know what I mean..." Mariza said

"We know. And I have the perfect way to get revenge!" Samantha said.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! I THINK I KKNOW WHAT YOU MEAN SAM!" Kortez yelled happily

Then they went to make Dimentio write a letter to "Santa".

"Cmon Dimmy! Write a letter to Mr. Clause!" Cidy said

"No." Dimentio responded

"Pleeeeaaaasssssseeeeeee? Mariza begged

"What will you do for me?" Dimentio asked

"We won't annoy you today." Belinda said

"Deal." Dimentio said than began his letter.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I want a WiiU, a 3DS XL, a 80in HD TV, an XBox360, Ipod touch, laptop, money, gift cards to all my favorite stores, new jesters clothes, the Zelda Cdi games, (It's so BORING around here... lol) bombs, PS3, disco floor, disco ball, hair gel, pimple cream, butt wipes, a hippo, your toy factory, a pet squirrel, and A PONY!

I know it's not much, but Christmas is all about GIVING!

Love,

Dimentio.

* * *

Dimentio then put his letter in an envlope and gave it to Kortez to put in the mailbox.

"Thank you Dimmy!" Samantha said.

Then they all left Dimentio's room to go "send" the letter.

"Alright, let's send a reply to Dimmy!" Mr.L said excitedly.

* * *

Dear Dimentio,

Your have been a _very _Bad boy this year. You are getting nothing but NOTHING for Christmas. Coal is useful. Your not. I KNOW EVERYTHING!  
Love,

Santa

* * *

"Alright. Lets give it to him." Link said.

* * *

"Aww man!" Dimentio said when he saw the letter. "I'm getting nothing for Christmas!"

* * *

**I don't really belive in Santa anymore, but this was fun to write. Dimentio dosn't ask for much does he? **


	21. Lame Name Game

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is posted at like 12:00 at night. Then again, what chapters of my stories arn't? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

The Pasta Pranksters were trying to figure out how to decorate a 20ft Christmas tree they had somehow got inside. Luckily, the room was large and it was 25ft tall.

"Um, so how are we gonna decorate this thing?" Luna asked

"I dunno. Pickachus or something?" Dark said

"How the heck would you use a Pikachu to decorate a Christmas tree. Use common sense." Link said

"Well you never make any sense!" Dark yelled

Then Mr.L walked into the room holding a large red wrapped box.

"Hey guys! I got super leaves!" Mr.L exclaimed

"SHWEET! WE CAN BECOME RACCOONS!" Samantha yelled happily and grabbed a super leaf.

Samantha transformed into Raccoon Samantha and flew to the top of the tree while everyone got their own super leafs. Then, Dimentio walked in because everyone was shouting "WEEEE!" a little to loudly.

"What are you morons doing in here!?" He yelled

"What does it look like, Dimentia?" Mariza asked

"Arg! Forget it!" Dimentio screamed and turned to the door.

"Bye Dumbentio!" Kortez said

"What did you call me?" Dimentio asked

"Why do you care Dimmypoopookinz?" Link asked

"Did you just call me Dimmypoopookinz?!"

"No she didn't, Dimentianna" Dark said

"Dimention, what is 1,000,000X 2,00,00,00,0000000000?" Belinda asked

"I don't know! Stop calling me weird names!" Dimentio exclaimed

"Sure thing Dimentron!" Cidy giggled

"ARGGGG!" Dimentio than ran out of the room screaming.

* * *

**Ha. Dumbentio. Next chapter will be up soon! Remember kids, don't feed the fangirls! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	22. Poops, Closets, and Pokemon

**Sup guys! A lot happens in this chapter... PRESENTS IN A TOILET! WHOO! Ummm... ignore that comment.**

* * *

"DIMMENTIO! OPEN UP THIS DOOR! I HAVE TO GO PEEE!" Link yelled while pounding on the downstairs bathroom door.

Dimentio opened the door.

"I left you a present in there!" Dimentio said while making a kitty cat face. :3

"Uh. Whatever. Now MOVE!"

Link opened the toilet seat to find a large, smelly, creamy shit in the toilet.

"Thats discusting!" She said while trying not to barf.

"Hey Link! Why do you keep making barfing noisies?" Kortez said. (She randomly spawned)

"Oh." Kortez said when she saw what was in the toilet bowl.

"That can't be good for the readers..." Kortez also said

Then a random pikachu spawned in the bathroom and started yelling.

"THE FOURTH WALL IS DEAD! IT'S DEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" It yelled then dissapeared.

"That was...odd..." Mariza said.

"When did you get in here?!" Kortez asked

Mariza never got a chance to answer, because then Mr. L and Samantha ran in.

"Sweet! Is this a bathroom party!?" Mr.L asked

"No. No. Just no." Link said than ran out.

Then Luna appeared.

"Hey guys! Why is Team Rocket in the hallway?" She wanted to know.

"How would I know? Lets go annoy them, and make fun of Meowth!" Samantha said happily.

Then they went into the hallway to find Jessie and James from the Pokemon anime.

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLATS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"What the heck just happened." Belinda said

"I have no idea." Cidy said

"WHAT EVER! LETS JUST GET RID OF THESE LOSERS!" Mr. L shouted then blasted them into the sky. (at the speed of light XD)

"Now what?" Twilight asked.

"WHY DON'T WE HIDE IN DIMENTIO'S CLOSET!" Dark yelled

"Naw. To silly. I got an idea! Why don't we hide in Dimentio's closet?" Twilight suggested

"But didn't... never mind. I stopped trying to understand this way of logic a long time ago." Belinda said

"Get used to random logic, Belinda. If was the real word, and not a story, then...ummm... I don't know where I was going with that..." Cidy said.

Then the pikachu appeared again and screamed the same thing as before, then dissapeared again.

"Let's go hide in Dimmy's closet now." Samantha said

"Wait! We are forgetting something!" Dark reminded everyone.

"What are we forgetting?" Twilight asked.

Dark just stared at him creepily until he remembered.

"Doh! I remember now! Kortez, go get her." Twilight said

"Okay! Here she is!" Kortez said happily.

"Put me down! I don't like to be touched!" Link said while squirming around. (Kortez had somehow got her and was now holding her above her head.)

"I wanna hide in the closest now!" Samantha whined

"Me to! Let's gooooo!" Luna also whinned.

"Fine. Letsa go!" Mr.L said

_With Dimentio_

__Dimentio was coming back to his room after a late night visit to the crapper. He yawned then climbed into bed and turned off the light. He thought he heard a little giggle coming from his closet. Then he heard a long, low growl. He sat up in his bed.

"Who's there?" He said out to the darkness of his room.

"Birdo, DON'T KILL MEH!" He screamed. (I referanced another one of my stories, Birdo was a murderer.)

Then the growl was heard again. Louder and closer this time. Then, their was an awful yell and the crazy jester was jumped on by a lot of teens.

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Don't ask why I made this. I don't know.


	23. Slenderman

**Oh no! I wrote another chapter! Question of the day: If this was your story, what pairing would you make? (Can be OCXOC or OCXMinion or MinionXMinion)**

* * *

_Dimentio's POV_

__I can't belive they hid in my CLOSET! Then they jumped on me while I was trying to sleep! Great. I think I'm seeing things. There is a tall suited man standing outside my window. Did I mention he has no face? Great! Now there are more of them! AWWW SH-

* * *

_End of Dimentio's POV_

__The "Slenderman" unleashed there tenticals and dragged Dimentio closer.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Dimentio shouted

Then the Slenderman laughed. The laugh sounded a bit fimaliar...

"YOU! YOU MEANIES!" Dimentio shouted at the Pasta's who had hidden in Slenderman suits.

"It was just a joke!"

* * *

**Short chapter! Sorry :/. Just wrote a murder chapter for another story...**


	24. Herobrine

**Hi. Question of the Day: Who is better? King Boo or Bowser? *cough, King Boo, cough***

* * *

****While everyone was at dinner, Dimentio was forming a seceret plan to get rid of the Pasta Prankers once and for all.

"Mwhahahahahahha! They will not want to stick around once this baby is up and running!" Dimentio shouted

Infront of him stood a giant Herobrine about 20ft tall.

"I'm just going to take this down to the dining room..."

In the dining room, Link was eating, erm, drinking a bottle of tabasco sause straight from the bottle. Everybody else was enjoying their lovely dinner of pasta and pie. Then the door flew open, and in walked Dimentio inside his Herobrine robot.

"Dude, that's not scary at all." Cidy said

"It's a giant robot. A very poorly made one at that. I can see all the screws." Belinda added

"A Jiggly puff is more scary than that thing!" Luna said while trying not to laugh.

"Dimentio, we ALL know that Herobrine is just a myth, like BEN." Kortez said

"Bad graphics as well." Dark said while looking at the robot with distaste.

"I can see your face through the windows that make up the eyes." Twilight said

"I'm going to go annoy Bowser now. Herobrine is lame!" Mazria yelled

Link, however, just ignored the giant robot and continued eating. Then she spoke.

"Dimentio." she said cooly "You do realize, we have these magic charms that prevent us from getting scared of whatever things you might throw at us."

"Crud." Dimentio swore and took his robot out.

* * *

**Sorry if this is lame... I kinda out of ideas. If you have an idea, feel free to put it in the comments!**


	25. Moon Children

**HEY! This prank idea belongs to KortezKoopa and Red is MINE! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAH! BTW is Slippy from Starfox a boy or a girl, I can't tell. I just got (and beat) Starfox64 and I would like to know. Also Pete and Repeat idea belongs to Kira the Mew!**

* * *

"HURRY UP LINK! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE APPLYING YOUR EYE SHADOW!" Twilight yelled

"Okay, okay! I'm done." Link said when she walked down the large staircase.

"Cmon. Let's go before the Moon Children leave!"Dark said

"Kortez, do you have your dartgun?" Twilight asked

"Yeah. Let's go to the store!" Kortez shouted

_At the store_

"Umm. Did by any chance some children wearing masks come through here?" Kortez asked the teenage girl standing at the counter.

"Yeah. Their at the back of the store. Are you by any chance Kortez?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kortez asked

"They were looking for you. I'm Red by the way." The cash resigister girl said

Red had black hair, but it had the impression of being bright red. She also had green eyes.

"Thanks!" Kortez said and the few Pasta's that went to the store went with her went to the back of the store.

_At the Castle_

"Hey Dimmy! Pete and Repeat were on a boat, Pete fell off. Who was left on the boat?" Luna asked

"Repeat." Dimentio said

"Ok! Pete and Repeat were on a boat, Pete fell off. Who didn't fall off?" Belinda asked.

"Like I said before, Repeat!" Dimentio said, a bit annoyed this time.

"If you insist. Pete and Repeat were on a boat! Pete fell off! WHO WAS LEFT ON?" Cidy asked?

"REPEAT! REPEAT!" Dimentio screamed

"I can't belive you didn't hear it Dimmy! PETE AND REPEAT WERE ON A BOAT, PETE FELL OFF, WHO WAS LEFT ON THE BOAT?" Mariza scareamed

This went on for the whole time Kortez, Link, Twilight, and Dark were at the store.

_Back at the Store_

__"Hey moon children! Were here!" Dark said when they got to the back corner of the store

"It's about time! Now where is the Hero of Time? You promised that you would bring him so we could give him to Majora!" One of the moon children said

Then Kortez got out a dartgun and shot the moon children with it. (Shooting people isn't illegal in the mushroom kingdom) Then Link, Dark, Twilight, and Kortez each grabbed a moon child and dragged them back to the castle.

"Guys! Help us drag these body's up to Dimentio's room!" Dark said while heaving under the surprizeing weight of the moon child.

"Guys, did you murder people from the Zelda universe again?" Mr.L asked

"That Stalchild was getting on my nerves!" Link said

Then everyone helped get a body into Dimentio's bedroom.

_Th_at _Night_

"AHHHHH! WHY ARE THERE MOON CHILDREN IN MAI BED?!" Dimentio screamed when he pulled his sheets back that night.

* * *

**Listened to Lavender Town Song the whole way through this chapter! :D As always, requests are always welcome!**


	26. Bad CD's and Zombies

**WARNING! JUSTIN BIEBER FANS, DON'T READ THIS! Prank idea goes to Nintendgal101 And I wanna saw something else important. OCs, your OC might not be in every chapter for some reasons. Here they are. 1. I forgot to put you in. chapter is not long enough for everybody 3.I don't know enough about your OC to put him/her in that** chapter.

* * *

"Hey Dimmypoopookinz! Wanna listen to my new CD?" Samantha asked the jester

"No." Dimentio replied.

"Oh cmon! It's REALLY good!" Samantha said

"Fine. If you insist!" Dimentio said.

Samantha put the CD in a random CD player that was sitting around and the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber came on. Luckily, Samantha had earplugs.

"AHHHH! TURNITOFFFF!" Dimentio screamed

Dimentio then ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Belinda was doing an experiment on a goomba.

"Yes! I turned it into a jester brain craving zombie! Alright, go after Dimentio Gary the zombie goomba!" Belinda said

"Emphergerg." Gary the zombie goomba said then went to go find Dimentio.

Dimentio was walking down the hallway, trying to avoid everone and also trying to figure out how to prevent the Pasta's from finding out about his betrayel plans. (FORESHADOWING?!) Then he saw the zombie goomba walk around the corner.

"AHHH!" Dimentio screamed.

The goomba chased after him. But luckily or unluckly depending on how you see it, the goomba did not catch him. (Link: AWWWW!)


	27. SPONGEBOB!

**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't updated in a few days! Minecraft addition... Anyways, if you feel I don't potray your OC correctly, contact me via PM with info on how I can potray him/her better! I promised BrittishWaffleSyrup that I would put her OC in the story back when the OC contest was open. Sorry for the long wait BWS! **

* * *

All the major minions and the Pasta Pranksters where in the grassy front yard of Castle Bleck. It was New Years day and Dimentio had a major revenge plan in the works of his twisted and insane mind.

"_Ahahahahha! Soon they will be lured into my trap! Like mice caught in a mouse trap!" _Dimentio thought

He got to work setting up the large firework that he ordered online from a store called Stuff That Explodes. Witch happened to be run by Creepers, by the way. Dimentio put the firework stake into the ground and strapped the firework to it.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Come over here!"

"Wow. That's one big firework." Twilight said.

"Well DUH!" Dark said

"I wanna poke it." Kortez randomly stated and went to poke it.

As soon as she touched it though, her hand got stuck to the bottem of the firework, right above the area where the sparks fly out of it.

"AIEEEEE!" Kortez shouted as it started to spark and fly up.

Link grabbed her ankle in an effort to pull her down, but the firework pulled them so high, if they did let go, they would brake their legs. (WE DEFIED THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!) The rest of the pasta's could only watch to see what would happen.

"OW!" a voice shouted.

The firework has crashed into a girl who had dragon wings. The girl was flying through the sky. Then the firework sputtered out and started to go downwards.

"Huh? Why isn't it going boom?!" Dimentio asked himself.

Then the firework hit the ground, setting Kortez, Link, and the girl they crashed into rolling across the ground.

"Who the heck are you?" Luna asked the girl who got hit with the firework.

"I'm Scales." the girl said

Scales had shiny brown hair and yellow eyes. Also dragon wings and a dragon tail.

"OH SWEET! IS THAT DIMENTIO?! CAN I POKE HIM?" Scales asked.

"Knock yourself out." Cidy said

Scales went over to poke Dimentio, much to his chargin.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BEING AS FOUL AS CAT TURDS!" Dimentio screamed.

"Fine!" Scales said defiantly.

"Can I poke anyone?" Mariza asked

"Not me. I don't like being touched." Link said

"Fine." Mariza said. "Now what?"

"LET'S HAVE A MEELEE TORNAMENT! I CALL KIRBY!" Link yelled. (SSBM is the first video game I eva played! :D)

"No. Let's watch Spongebob!" Samantha said.

"YAY!" Everbody cheered. (not Dimmy) and went off to watch Spongebob.

They turned on the TV an enjoyed a few hours of Spongebob's crazy adventures. Including, IMAGINATION!, seceret boxes, krabby patties, and more of that lovely stuff. Then Dimentio came in.

"You all still watch cartoons? Don't you know this show lowers your IQ points?" He asked.

The pasta's ignored him. They were to busy watching the Krusty Krab training video.

"This show is as childish as a unicorn." Dimentio said.

"DID YOU JUST INSULT UNICORNS?!" Samantha yelled/asked

"Unicorns are so lame!" Dimentio said

"UNICORNS ARE AWESOME!" Cidy yelled.

"Looks like somebody never had a Kraby Pattie. " Link said

"I never had a Krabby Patty and I never will!" Dimentio said

"Shame on you Dimentio! Have you no dignity?" Belinda asked

"I challenge you to a smile contest!" Link yelled.

"I accept your challenge!" Dimentio said and they began.

"You are as pesky as knats in the summer time!"

"Your as ugly as the moon that was going to crush Termina!  
"Well your as geeky as a fangirl!"

_Five Hours of Lame Similes Later_

_"_Their still at it?" Scales asked Kortez.

"The have been at it for about five hours now." Kortez said.

"Who wants to watch My Little Pony with me?" Samantha asked.

"I do! I do!" Mr. L said happily.

"This has been an odd day..." Belinda said.

"No wonder my pimple has started to turn purple." Dark said.

Everyone's eyes bugled out of their heads a little bit as they turned to look at Dark.

"WHUT? Did you just say your pimple is purple?!" Twilight asked

"I did. But I no have a pimple!" Dark said happily

"You are odd, Dark." Mariza said.

"I'm so confused." Belinda said.

Then a box landed in the middle of the room and Spongebob jumped out of it, made a rainbow in between his hands, and said "Imagination!" then dissapeared. Somewhere, Solid Snake was missing his box.

"I wanna play Super Smash Brothers now!" Kortez whined.

* * *

**WOOT! I got a profile picture! IT"S ZELDA! I feel like I have done something important.**


	28. Cooking With Twilight

**Hey! This prank idea was requested by MoleyKoopa (Twilight). :D. As always, requests are ALWAYS welcome! Please review!**

* * *

"Everybody to the meeting room! Shouted Count Bleck!" shouted Count Bleck.

Count Bleck then flipped to the meeting room to wait for everybody to come.

"Wonder what he wants." Scales said to Luna as they walked down to the meeting room together.

"I dunno- WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Luna yelled to Samantha and Link who were singing "Monster" at the top of their lungs.

Samantha and Link made guilty faces and stopped singing. Then they all got to the meeting room where everyone was waiting.

"Alright minions-" Count Bleck started.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a minion." Dark said

"Whatever. Said Count Bleck. Anyway, does anyone know how to cook? Our goomba chef got stomped by a fat itallian plumber, so we need somebody to cook for a day or two." Count Bleck said.

"I know how..." Twilight said with an evil grin.

"Great! Your hired! Exclaimed Count Bleck." exclaimed Count Bleck.

"Great. I'll get started right away."

Twilight then grabbed Dark and Dimentio and ran to the kitchen.

"Why did you take me?" Dimentio asked.

"Your the taste tester. Somebody's gotta make sure this food is fit for human consumption." Twilight said

Dimentio's face paled under his mask.

"What are we making bro?" Dark asked Twilight

"How about a mexican buffet?" Twilight asked.

"Haha. Everyone will have a field day!" Dark exclaimed

"Uh.. I don't think this is such a good idea..." Dimentio said

"Sit down, dress boy." Twilight said

"It's not a dress! It's a tunic! And I REFUSE to sit down!" Dimentio exclaimed loudly.

Dark then grabbed some ropes that appeared out of thin air and tied Dimentio to the chair.

"I HAVE FURY!" Dimentio yelled.

"Is it Talk like Fawful day?" Twilight asked Dark.

Dark shrugged and gagged Dimentio.

"Alright. Let's get started... Rotten flesh, hot peppers, mud, and hmmm... what else can we add?" Twilight said.

"How about Goomba Guts?" Dark suggested

"Perfect!" Twilight said.

They got all the stuff out of the pantry and made a burrito with it. Then they slowly started to walk to Dimentio with it.

"MRRPHH!MRRRPPPHPHHHH!" Dimentio screamed.

Then they ungagged him and shoved the burrito in his mouth and forced him to chew and swallow it.

"BLECCCCH!" Dimentio vomited all over the floor.

"Gross." Twilight said.

Dimentio then let out the longest, smelliest, grossest fart in the history. Twilight, Dark, and even Dimentio himself fainted from the stench. Link, who was in her room looked up from her random geekism sheet thingy and looked around the room, searching for whatever made that horrible stench. Wario, at his microgame shop, felt his fart record had just been broken.

"Erggg.." Twilight who had just woke up from his whole fainting thing said.

"Dark, wake up. We really have to cook now!" Twilight said shaking the fainted boo.

"Huh? Oh right." Dark said, rubbing his head.

"Do we even know how to use an oven?" Dark asked Twilight.

"This one looked pretty comlicated... we need the others." Twilight said.

Then Link, who had found the source of the stench, burst in the room.

"DIMENTIO! EATING MEXICAIN FOOD IS _MY _JOB!" She yelled.

"Dude. Chill. Make some burritos for the people of the world." Dark said.

"And why would I do that?" Link asked

"We don't know how to use the oven." Twiight said.

"Fine." She said and made burritos.

* * *

**Uhhh... What should the next prank be?**


	29. DimenTIA

**Hi. :P For those of you who are intrested in that Lavender Town thingy I'm always going on about, look up "The Noble Purple Town" by yours truly!**

* * *

"Ughhh... where am I..." Dimentio wondered after waking up from the whole fainting thing.

"Oh. Right. The rotted flesh burrito." Dimentio said out loud.

His stomach then let out a long, loud growel.

"I wonder what they really made for dinner..."

Dimentio walked out of the kitchen into the large dining room to find them all eating burritos.

"No! Stop! THERE TAINTED!" Dimentio screamed

"Geez, Dimentio. They taste just fine!" Belinda said and took a bite of her burrito.

"But- but- but..." Dimentio stuttered.

"Dimentio, are you sick or something?" Cidy asked

"NO!" Dimentio yelled "YOU BRATS KEEP PULLING PRANKS ON ME!"

"Were ONLY children!" Mariza said putting on a pouty face

"You all are above 12! How can you be children!?" Dimentio said then stormed off.

"Hey guys! Let's go sing the F.U.N song!" Samantha said

"YEAH!" everybody cheered.

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me! N is for anywhere, anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!" They all sang.

Then Kortez and Link chimed in with the second verse

"F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium! BOMBS! N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS-"

"WOULDS YOU INGRATES JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Dimentio yelled from upstairs.

"No." Scales said

_With Dimmy!_

__Dimentio flopped on his bed, he was going to take a nap. When suddenly, Merlon appeared in front of him!

"Dimentio! You must learn to have FUN! To teach you this lesson, I'm turning you into a GIRL!" Merlon said then waved his arms.

Dimentio looked down at himself.

"Sh*t" He said

**_**To be continued**_**


	30. DimenTIA 2

**CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPPIE! Sorry. Xp. I was kinda woozy... and sleepy, and stuff like that... BTW OCs can I have the age of your OC for an upcoming chappie? **

* * *

Dimentio looked down at himself. His jester clothes were gone, replaced by a sparkly miniskirt, 5 inch high high heals, and a pink tank top. (Lol) He was also wearing full jewlery, including earrings. He then glanced in the mirror to get a look at his face. To his shock, his mask was gone replaced by a TON of makeup. Mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick, and even lip liner! He screamed. Twice.

"Okay, must. Get. Ahold. Of. Myself. What can I do that would make everybody not freaked out?" Dimentio thought to himself as he paced his room. He then had an idea and wrote a note.

_Dear Everybody,_

_I am off to visit a friend in another kingdom._

_Ciao!_

_Dimentio_

He then snuck out of the castle and rang the door bell.

"Hello?" Nastisa said when she opened the door.

"Uh. Hello. My name is uh... Tia and I need a place to stay for the night... I'm uh... lost!" Dimentio said

"Fine. There are some girls upstairs that are about your age." Nassy said

Dimentio went upstairs to go find the Pastas. Upstairs, he found the Pastas having a Super Smash Brothers Brawl face off. When they heard the door open, they turned around and stared.

"Hey Link, that girl wears more makeup then you do!" Kortez said.

"For your information, I only wear mascara and eye shadow." Link said

"Kortez, Link, let's greet the girl!" Belinda said, giving the koopaling and the girl the evil eye. "Hi. I'm Belinda. What's your name?"

"I'm Tia..." Dimentio said

"We were just about to head over to Luigi's Mansion for a sleep over. Wanna come?" Samantha asked.

"Sure. Why not." Dimentio said

Then they all went to Luigi's Mansion.

"I can't wait to see my boo buddies again!" Dark exclaimed happily.

"Well I just wanna watch my James Bond movie collection in the projecter room." Mr.L said

The King Boo appeared! (and Link had a fangirl attack)

"Actuly, you person who looks a lot like Luigi, it is now an HD 100 inch by 130 in flat screen TV." King Boo said

Mr.L's eyes popped out of his head, and he dragged Twilight and Dark to go watch the movies with him.

"Now what?" Cidy asked.

"We go gossip in our room!" Mariza shouted.

"Great..." Kortez said sarcasticly

"Can we just go upstairs now?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I want to put these bags down." Scales said

Then they all went upstairs into a large bedroom. Dimentio was very outraged. He had to endure hours of Taylor Swift, nail painting, gossiping about people he had never met, and other things. And to top it all off, they didn't talk about pranking him at ALL. He hoped to find out some pranks but noooo!

* * *

After the sleepover, Dimentio said he had to go to Flipside. He went to Merlon's place and begged to be changed back. Merlon just said "Dimentio, this is all in your head!" Then Dimentio woke up from the horrible, annoying nightmare to find that the Pastas have painted his nails pink.

* * *

**Twilight:...**

**Kortez: Why me no get to bite any toes?!**

**Samantha: (Thinks about Mr.L)**

**Dark: A chapter without Zelda referances!**

**Mariza: \(o.0)/**

**Luna: I was barely in this chappie! :|**

**Scales: I'm confused...**

**Cidy: Poor Dimmy...**

**Link: Please review! X3**


	31. Painty Raid!

**Hey! Sorry I have not updated in a few days... Anyway! Down to business! I'm holding a "contest" of some sort. Whoever reviews this chapter first, that DOES NOT have an OC in this story will get an OC of theirs put in for one chapter on the Pasta's side, or Dimmy's side. I might have a few more contests like these. ^^ Flame belongs to Kortez. :) I have also been spelling "Mariza's" name wrong for some time now, it's actully spelled Marzia. Sorry for the mistake! Better guard your underpants, Dimentio...**

* * *

"It's so BORING around here." Cidy complained

"Well, were kinda out of ideas..." Belinda said.

"We could troll him on Minecraft." Dark suggested

"Nah." Marzia said

"Trust test? Like when you hold out your arms and ask the person to fall back into them?" Luna said

"Nope. Take the stupid test?" Mr. L said

"Why don't we force him to go into a mall?" Samantha asked

"I don't wanna go to a mall today." Twilight said

"Panty Raid?" Marzia asked

"That might work..." Kortez said

"Well that idiotic goomba maid Dalia has just done all the laundry so we can steal all his boxers. Not the ones he's wearing though. I think you know why..." Link said

"Ok! I think we can pull a little bonus prank to! While he's showering, we can turn off his hot water and steal his panties. Belinda and Mr. L can turn off the hot water, they know how to do smart things like that." Marzia said.

So while Belinda and Mr. L went to turn off the hot water, the rest of the Pasta's went to steal his panties.

"Wow. Is he really singing "Call Me Maybe"?" Scales asked.

"Yeah. He sings "California Gurls" also." Kortez said.

"Weird..."

"No time for chit chat! Let's grab these boxer shorts!" Dark said hurridly.

Then they all grabbed Dimentio's surprisingly girly boxers and ran. At dinner that night, Cidy couldn't stop giggling.

"What are you giggling about women?!" Dimentio asked

"Oh! Um... nothing..." Cidy said

"She's just laughing about a video we saw online, right Cidy?" Link asked.

"Uh, yeah! It's called "The Crazy Nastyass Honey Badger" Cidy said

Dimentio just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. It was pretty early, so it was still light out. Dimentio caught sight of some colorful flag looking objects fluttering in the breeze.

"Are those my _UNDERPANTS?!"_ Dimentio asked/screamed with outrage

"What else would they be?" Luna asked calmly

"Yeah Dimmy, we just wanted to hang up some pretty flags on this bleak winter day, and none of us have any coins so... we made flags out of your panties!" Samantha giggled.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Dimentio screamed and stormed out

The next morning, the goomba mail Dalia was cleaning Dimentio's bedroom. (Dimmy had got his boxers back) Dimentio was awoken when Twilight opened his door.

"Sorry to bother you, Dimentio. But have you seen Kortez? Some pissed off firebro outside is looking for her." Twilight said

"Whose Kortez?" Dimentio mumbled sleepily

"I know who Kortez is! She dresses like a man, she talks like a man. She is like a small man in a little boys body. There he is now." Dalia the maid said in her monotone voice. (Suburgatory referance! Love that show...)

Dalia was a blonde goomba who wore to much mascara, almost never blinked, and had pouty lips. Kortez, who had just walked into the room, had taken offense at being called a "small man in a little boys body".

"You!" she pointed at Twilight. "Where is that firebro? And you!" she pointed at Dalia "I'll deal with you later!" Kortez then stalked off to go kick the firebro's buttox.

"Hey babe! I missed you!" The firebro shouted when Kortez walked outside.

"Flame get the heck out of here before I kill you!" Kortez said

"Aw, no need for that-" Flame started to say before he got kicked by Kortez.

Flame fainted and that night, they had firebro stew.

* * *

**Can't have a prank story without a panty raid! Lol. Send me any prank ideas! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Fun Fact: Bowser is the evolved version of Squirtle. You know, the Pokemon.**


	32. Creepy Chants

**HEYA! I was bored in school today sooooo I wrote a Zelda fic! About time for me to... Anyway This prank has been suggested by Trayyn. (Marzia)**

* * *

"Well that firebro was just SO delightful, wasn't he?" Twilight said sarcasticly after kicking Flame's sorry behind.

"Yeah... just... delightful." Kortez said

Then Link spawned in front of them.

"You do realize that only old ladies use the word delightful right?" she asked

"You just used the word delightful in a sentence so that would make you an old lady." Twilight said matter of factly.

"Whatever. Cidy had a good idea for a prank. Ever heard of Hypno's Lullaby?" she asked

Kortez and Twilight shook their heads no.

"Well you will soon."

When they got to the room where the Pastas were meeting, Scales jogged up to them.

"Hey! Glad you guys are here. Ready to record the song?" She asked

Link nodded her head and they started to record the song/chant/thingy.

_**Hypno's Lullaby (WARNING! MAY CAUSE NIGHTMARES!)**_

_"Come little children, come with me._

_Safe and happy you will be_

_Away from home_

_With Hypno you'll have so much fun_

_Oh little children please don't cry_

_Hypno won't hurt a fly_

_Be free to frolic, Be free to play_

_Come with me to my cave to stay_

_Oh little children, please don't squirm_

_These ropes, I know, will hold you firm_

_Now look at me, the pendent calls_

_Back and forth your eyelids fall_

_Oh little children you cannot leave_

_For you, your families will grieve_

_Minds unraveling at the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Do not wail and do not weep_

_It's time for you too go to sleep_

_Little children, you were not clever_

_Now you'll stay with me forever._

"Well that's not creepy AT ALL." Twilight said when they finished the song/chant/thingy.

"I didn't notice anything creepy about it. It's just a nice little poem." Kortez said

Everybody just stared at her.

"Are you kidding? It's a creepy pasta! If gave one author on fanfiction nightmares! It was Link's falt incase your wondering..." Dark exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait... HEY!" Link said

"Don't go Navi on us." Belinda said

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, listen, listen, HEY HEY!" Link yelled

"Alright guys!" Cidy said kinda high pitched "Let's just do the prank, alright?"

"Alright. I'll go stick this tiny tape recorder to Dimentio's back." Luna said than ran off to go do just that.

"Now what?" Marzia asked nobody in perticular

"Uhhh... we could uhmmm... have a random dance off." Scales said

"No." Samantha said

"Well what do you suggest, almighty Samantha?" Belinda asked her.

"We can replace Mimi's shampoo with salad dressing."

"Works for me!" Mr.L said happily. "Letsa go!"

Later that night, Dimentio was walking down a hallway of the castle when he heard a crackle.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing in the large hallway.

Then the song/chant/thingy started to play.

"Uh. Whose there?! Show yourself!"

_"Come little children come with me..."_ the tape started to play.

Dimentio ran around like a chicken with his head cutoff until he found the source of the song.

"I hate my life. That is why, I will put an end to all dimensions! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! And they will never know, it will come in the middle of the night like owls catching their prey..."

* * *

**Okay. I do not own "Hypno's Lullaby" and it is more of a poem/chant than a song. Creepy ending! Turn in next chapter for... INTERNET MEMES! Including, celing cat and Weegee!**

**Dimentio: You suck**

**Me: Why would you say that?**

**Dimentio: You still sleep with a giant Spongebob pillow.**

**Me: How do you know?! And since when have you been in my room while I sleep!?**

**Dimentio: Uhhhhhh...**

**Me: Stalker -.-**


	33. Internet Memes!

**HEY! I suck at updating. But it's only been a few days. I don't own ANY of the following internet memes in this chapter, and I forgot to give Kortez credit for the DimenTIA joke. One more thing, not everyone appears in this chappie.**

* * *

**"**Hey Dimentio, Y U No like our jokes?" Samantha asked Dimentio

"Because they are annoying, immature, (12 hours later) ,crappy, bad, lame, stupid, and idiotic. And nobody likes it when people quote internet memes." He said

Then Link ran in.

"HEY SAMANTHA! THERE IS A CELING CAT IN MY BEDROOM!" She yelled.

"REALLY?! WEEGEE IS IN MY BEDROOM! I WOULD GO INTO IT, BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET TURNED INTO A WEEGEE!" Samantha yelled back.

"There is a Weegee in the castle!? We must kill it with fire, or else he will turn us all into Weegees like those Hylian people!" Dimentio exclaimed

"Whatever. Go do it yourself if you feel so strongly about it." Samantha said

_**Later**_

"Hey Luna, I was playing Minecraft with Dimentio and I totally Trolled him." Dark said

"Really? What did you do?" Luna asked

"Well, I griefed his house, stole his items, killed him a ton of times, I put gravel right over some Diamond Ore, and when I was done, I made a giant Troll face statue infront of his house and sang the troll song."

"Trollolololololololl!" Luna sang

_**Later (Again!)**_

_****_"ARRGGG WHY ARE THERE EPIC FACES ALL OVER MY ROOM!?" Dimentio shrieked

"Why don't you just chill Dimentio. The Epic Face is awesome!" Belinda said

"Sure it is! IF IT'S NOT PAINTED ALL OVER YOUR ROOM!" he yelled

"Just magic it away with your magical magic magic!"

"I know you did it!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"DID!"  
" 'NDNT!"

"Then why did I find THIS stuck to the paint?" Dimentio asked while holding out something long and black.

Dimentio held out a long piece of dark hair. Just like Belinda's.

"Can't prove that's mine." Belinda said

"Whatever... bye..." Dimentio mumbled, disapointed he hadn't got her to admit to the prank.

* * *

**Kortez: Y U NO PUT ME IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**Twilight: Y U NO TALK ABOUT KOOPAS?!**

**Majora's Mask Moon: LINK, Y U NO LET ME CRUSH TERMINA?!**

**Cidy: U Y NO INCLUDE PIE!**

**BEN: Y U NO TALK ABOUT ME?**

**Marzria: Y U NO EXPLAIN WHAT A CELING CAT IS?!**

**Peanut Butter Gamer (he's an epic youtuber) : Flirt with girls, acwire babies.**

***Everyone stares at PBG***

**All: Uhhhhhhhh...**

**Me: Please review! X3**


	34. Profiles and other Crap

**Uhm. Here are the profiles for the people in this story! No pranks in this chapter, so it wont hurt the story if you chose to skip this.**

* * *

Name: Marzia

Girl

Random, Smart, Sarcastic, Funny, Tomboyish

Can't swim, and can make someone shut up with a death glare.

Brown hair with red ends, brown eyes with purple contacts, wears jeans and t-shirts. :D.

* * *

1. Dark Moonlight (Dark for short)

2. Boy

3. Smug, determined.

4. Likes to prank people, Tries to act tough

5. Pitch Black Boo.

* * *

Name: Scales

Age: 15.

1. Shiny brown hair that comes down to waist, piercing yellow eyes with silver flecks. Also has a dragon tail, dragon wings, and claws.  
2. Girl.  
3. Kind and very polite, but can beat up people easily. Also a tomboy.  
4. Wears a white t-shirt with a smiley face and a black jacket showing a skeleton dancing on each side and back, some skinny jeans, as well as a pair of purple Converse. She is a sculptor and can sculpt anything from anything. Is allergic to milk.  
5. She is a human with dragon tail/wings/claws.

* * *

OC name- Samantha Marie Springfield  
Appearance- Dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, brown wings  
Gender- Female (duh :3)  
Age- 13 years  
Personality- Random, adventurous, smart-alecky, sometimes crazy, cares deeply for friends  
Clothes- Wears a purple shirt, blue jeans, green and white shoes

* * *

Twilight

1. A light blue shelled Koopa with light blue eyes, normal yellow Koopa skin, normal Light blue Koopa shoes and a black short sleeve t-shirt.  
2. Boy as you can see...  
3. Likes to play pranks on people and is a good liar, can't sit still while can automatically calm down when he's lying.  
4. Just love playing pranks and get away with it and loved lying while STILL can get away with it.  
5. Koopa Troopa

* * *

Name: Luna  
Gender and Appearance: Girl-Slightly tanned skin, black hair and dark brown eyes that go amber when angered. Likes to wear jeans and t-shirts, preferably blue or purple. When she's a wolf, thick black fur and amber eyes.  
Personality: Tough, cunning, extremely good at fooling people into thinking she's innocent and noble when really, she's not. Can be kindhearted(really, really deep down and if you're on her good side. Like REALLY ON HER GOOD SIDE), but most of the time likes to fight and provoke people. Is very sarcastic.  
Other: Um, she'a a werewolf, but she got bit, and yeah I know she's not one of those races you mentioned, but yeah. Favourite colour is blue, and favourite hobby is to sit around ordering and ** other people off for her own amusement, or playing electric guitar. Favourite weapon is herself, plus daggers.

* * *

1. Her name is Belinda. She has long black hair past her waist and dark purple eyes.  
2. She is very kind when you get to know her but cruel if you get on her bad side. She can be very random. She also is pretty smart.  
3. She wears blue jeans and a purple T-shirt with her hair down most of the time however when doing "princess stuff" as her puts it she wears a purple dress like peach's with black trimming and purplish-red jewels along with a silver crown with blue and purplish-red jewels. In her princess outfit she wears her hair in a braid.  
4. She enjoys singing, inventing, and performing music. She can play the flute and the piano.

* * *

**I feel like I am forgetting someone! Oh right! I am! I forgot... ME! *slaps self***

* * *

Name: Link Fox McCloud (Yeah. My middle name is really stupid so I changed it)

Gender and Race: Girl, Human/Terminain

Clothes: Green shirt, white jeans, boots, and sometimes a green headband. And a MAGIC OCARINA! (JK...maybe...)

Hair and Eyes: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes.

Personality: Random, sarcastic, is sometimes depressed for no reason at all, a girly tomboy?! (I wear skirts and stuff, deal with it. I also get joy at slicing zombies heads of with a lawnmower.)

Other: Is from TERMINA! No I did not just make that place up. Look it up on Zelda Wiki or something.

* * *

**Bonus thingy: How to tell if your obsessed with Mario**

****1. Whenever you eat a mushroom, you expect yourself to double in size.

2. When you see a turtle, you try to stomp on it even if it is somebody's pet.

3. You read Mario Wiki (I know I do...)

4. You own every Mario game known to mankind.

5. You got a crush on one of the characters.

6. You dressed up like one of the characters for Halloween. (I dressed up like Peach, LOL. I'm to old for this... eh... not really...)

7. If you ever went go karting, you tie banana peals to the back of your cart and throw turtle shells at the other players.

8. You hum Mario songs a lot.

9. You watch the Super Mario Brothers Super Show! even though you know it's awful

10. You wished you lived in the mushroom kingdom. (We have all been their child)

**Count: 6**

**How to tell if your obsessed with Zelda**

****1. You argue about the Zelda Timeline with other Zelda fans

2. You tell bad Zelda jokes.

3. You want to buy Hyrule Historia SO BADLY!

4. You draw a Triforce on you hand and try to pass yourself off as Zelda, Link, or Gannon

5. You know better than to attack chickens

6. You brake into peoples homes, brake their pots, and steal their money.

7. When you hear the world is ending, you go outside and see how far away the moon is

8. The Song of Time and The Song of Storms are badass

9. Read Zelda Wiki for hours on end

10. Have a picture of a child Zelda character in your locker 'cause you think their cute.

**Count: 9 ** The only one I don't do is brake into peoples homes and steal their stuff. XD


	35. Too Much Zelda

Soo...** how many of you were obsessed with Mario? This chapter is featuring Scales as the main person since she hasn't really gotten a chance to shine yet. WARNING! Before you read this chapter, look up the Happy Mask Salesman on google images and Child Link. :D Question of the Day: Am I a nerd for wanting to learn how to play the ocarina? Eh... yeah I am... DONT CARE, GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys ever considered that Dimentio is *dung dung dung* a robot?" Kortez asked

"No." everyone said

"Well you guys suck, and WHY IS IT RAINING IN HERE?!" Kortez yelled

_**Earlier in Hyrule...**_

"Hey Link! Why don't you play the Song of Storms for _no reason at__ all?" _Navi asked (guy) Link

"Whatever..." (guy) Link said

A, Down, Up, A, Down, Up.

_You played the Song of Storms! Hey, Look! It started raining!_

**_Back at Castle Bleck_**

"I like rain..." Link said absentmindedly

"Whatever. Who wants to come with me to interigate Dimentio?" Kortez asked

"MEH!" Scales shouted

Then they went off to kidnap Dimentio.

**_Later_**

Dimentio was tied to a chair in a dark room with a single lamp lit right above where he was sitting. Then Kortez and Scales started to shake him to wake him up.. (They had knocked him out with a uh... pony. Yeah, that will work)

"Ah! Uhh where am I?" Dimentio asked

"Where is Dimentio?" Scales asked

"I am Dimentio!"

_SLAP!_

"WHERE IS DIMENTIO?" Kortez asked

"I AM DIMENTIO!" Dimentio screamed

_SLAP!_

"Hmm..., he's not talking..." Scales said "Maybe we will ask his little robot buddies..."

"WHAT?! YOU THINK I'M A ROBOT?!" Dimentio yelled

"What did you do with the _real_ Dimentio?" Scaled asked

_**With Link, Dark, and** **Twilight**_

"Are ocarina's really magical?" Dark asked

"Yep." Link said

"Do you have a magic ocarina?" Twiight asked

"Yep."

"Why do you have a magic ocarina?" Dark asked

"A little green skirted hero gave it to me."

"Oh."

_**With Kortez and Scales**_

Kortez and Scales glanced at each other and held large bricks over their heads.

GLOMP!

Then they glomped Dimentio over the head, knocking him out instantly. Then they went into his bedroom to steal his tunic thingys and his hats when they found Belinda letting an angery Pikachu in a cage loose.

"You pranking Dimentio?" Kortez asked

Belinda nodded her head.

"Alright." Scales said and then she and Kortez left with the clothes to go to the Happy Mask Shop.

**_At the Happy Mask Shop_**

At the Happy Mask Shop, the owner, the Happy Mask Salesman, was doing his normal stuff. Like... child abusing 12 year old boys, causing children to flee in fright to hide under their beds, and having random fits of rage. When Kortez and Scales walked in, he happened to be abusing the Hero of Time.

"WHERE IS THE MASK?! IF YOU DON'T GET IT BACK, THE FATE WILL BE TERRIBLE TO ALL CITIZENS OF TERMINA!" He screamed while having angry eyes and shaking the Hero of Time around.

"Well that is something you don't see everyday..." Kortez mumbled and walked up to the counter.

The Happy Mask Sales Man saw her and regained his calm composure.

"Ah! A customer!" He said happily, dropping the Hero of Time. "What can I get you?"

"We need 10 Dimentio masks. And make them snappy." Kortez said

"Alright. And do you happen to know a girl that looks like this young fellow here except a little taller?" The Mask Salesman asked

"Uh. Yes. Why?

"No reason... the Dimentio masks will be done in 2 hours... I'll even do them for free. Just take this little urchin back to Termina." he said with a sharp glance at Link.

"Um. Okay. We will be back at five." Scales said as she, Kortez, and Link left the mask shop.

"What a creeper!" Kortez exclaimed.

"You think he's creepy now? Why don't you be the person he is shaking around and yelling at?!" Link snapped.

"Well excuuuussee ME-"

"Don't start with me." He said "And By the way, no lands need saving at this moment. Take me home with you."

Kortez looked at him and started to say no. But he made a cute little boy face.

"Fine..."

**_Back at Castle Bleck_**

"Hey Mista L. Wheres Link?" Scales asked Mr. L who was standing near the front door.

"In her room. Why is guy Link with you?" Mr. L asked

"Happy Mask Salesman made us take him." Scales said

Then they went up to Link's room.

(The following content may be confusing to those with tiny brains)

"Fine! I'll play the freakin Song of Storms." (girl) Link said

Then Kortez, Scales, and guy Link walked in.

"Omi Grambi, their like twins." Scales said when she saw the two Links sanding next to each other.

"Yeah. 'cept girl Link's hair is longer.' Dark said

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I got to pick up some masks from a crazy salesman for a prank. So can you babysit this tiny hero?" Kortez said

"How can I babysit him? I'm only 13... plus he's old enough to stay home alone..." girl Link said

"Whatever. I gotta go." Kortez said gruffly and left to go to the mask shop.

"Yeahh... we gotta go too." Scales said and everyone else left the room except the two Links.

"Milk Bar?"

"Yeah. Hope Gorman isn't there..."

_**Back with Kortez**_

"Alright you creepy child abuser, just hand over the masks."

"Alright! Did you take Link back to Termina?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I see that you lie."

Then the Mask Salesman grabbed Kortez and started shaking her around. Then Kortez bit his hand off and grabbed the masks.

"OWWWIEEEE! YOU GAVE ME AN OWIE YOU MEAN TURTLE!" the Happy Mask Salesman screamed

"SCREW U!" Kortez screamed at him and ran out of the store back to Castle Bleck.

**_Back at Castle Bleck_**

**__**Dimentio was still knocked out in the dark room. Meanwhile, the Pastas were in the meeting room. Except for Link and Link who went to the Milk Bar.

"Why do we have Dimentio's clothes?" Luna asked

"We are going to make ourselves clones of him." Scales said

"That's why I had to get all these Dimentio masks made." Kortez said

"Alright. Makes sense. Let's get dressed." Luna said as she grabbed the hat, mask, and the pantaloon thingys from the table they were sitting on.

After they were all dressed, they went into the room where Dimentio was tied up and woke him up.

"AHHH! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF ME?!" Dimentio screamed

"Just admit that Weegee is awesome, BEN is real, that pie is shweet , and Twilight and Darks rotten flesh burritos are pretty much the best thing ever."

"Never!" Dimetio choked

"SAY IT OR WE WILL ZAP YOU WILL OUR MAGIC OCARINAS THAT WE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE STOLE FROM PEOPLE!

"Oh fine! Weegee is awesome! BEN is real! Pie is shweet! And Twilight and Dark's burritos are the best thing ever!" Dimentio exclaimed

"Gooooddd..."

Then they glomped him over the head again, untied him and left.

* * *

**Twilight: I don't get it...**

**Me: Play Zelda then**

**Random Commenter: This is a Mario fic not a Zelda one! If you like Zelda so much, write a Zelda fic!**

**Me: I AM! JUST DONT KILL MEEEE!**

**Samantha: Pantaloons X3**


	36. The Quest to Find Links PT1

I** think I have a problem. I CANT STOP LISTENING TO ZELDA MUSIC! AHHH! :P Oh well... at least it's pretty. I beat Ocarina of Time today! BOOYAA! But I can no longer take Ganondorf seriously. Thanks for that, youtube.**

* * *

Everybody in Castle Bleck was having lovely dreams about ponies and unicorns when they heard a large crash. Did the moon fall? DID BOWSER KIDNAP THE PRINCESS?! Nah... :P (I have no idea where I am going with this...) Well anyway, the crash seemed like it came from some distance away. Samantha and Mr.L jumped out of there beds at the sound.

"Where's the cannon?" Mr.L said stupidly as he was woken up from his deep sleep.

Samantha, who had just walked in said "I'll make sure the moon is still in the sky."

And sure enough it was, in all it's creepy red eyed horror. (That thing gave me nightmares) But Mr.L and Samantha were not the only ones up at this late hour. Nastasia had also woken up and was going in everybody's rooms to find them and to tell them to go to the dining room.

"Is everyone K?" she asked when she thought everybody was assembeled

"Yeah... can we go back to sleep?! I was having a magical dream I was enjoying a feast of toad roadkill." Kortez mumbled

"K Kortez. Everybody can go back to bed, but I want Samantha, Mr.L and Dimentio to stay here."

"But I'm sleeeeppppppyyyy!" Dimentio complained, but he reluctantly stayed

Everybody except for the 3 mentioned above and Nassy left the room.

"You all need to go find the source of the crash, kay?"

"Why us?" Mr. L asked

"Becasuse Count said so. Now GO!" Nastasia yelled

"Can we at least get dressed first? I don't exactly want to go wandering around the video gaming universes in my pajamas." Samantha said

"Fine. And while your at it, can you find the Links? There're still gone."

"Fine..." they all grumbled sleepily and went to go find the source of the crash.

**_At the source of the crash..._**

"Mwahahahaahahaaa! ALL THE LANDS OF VIDEO GAMES SHALL MEET THEIR DEMISE! MWHAHAH-hack hack hack!"

"Dude. It's just a random comet that fell out of the sky. It's not that big of a deal."

"Thats what you think, you stupid child. Or children. I WILL ALSO KIDNAP ALL YOUR PRINCESSES! AND NO, THEY WILL NOT BE IN ANOTHER CASTLE!"

"You suck, you know that? Bye idiot."

* * *

**DOES THIS STORY POSSIBLY HAVE AN ACTUAL PLOT?! Pfft... IDK. I just make these things up on the spot. More later...**


	37. Quest to Find Links Pt 2

**I don't really feel like writing write now, but whatever. I want food. I was watching Zelda:the musical, and Link said "Somewhere she is waiting for me and I know shell have my babies!" Almost died laughing. **

* * *

"How long do we have to keep walking?" Dimentio complained

"Well you can just float!" Mr.L snapped

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Both of you shut up!" Samantha yelled at them

"Well excuuuussee ME, Princess!"

"Oh please, save it for a real princess. It's the middle of the night. And don't forget Dimentio, I can still annoy you." Samantha said in a pissed way

"Hey, what's that?" Mr.L asked, pointing to a large hole in the ground where a comet was smoking. And beyond that, they saw the Links argueing with somebody who looked a lot like Bowser.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!" Bowser shouted.

Bowser put his hand on the comet and transformed into Giga Bowser! :0

But then, guy Link used his magic laser beam shooting sword and killed him. CX[::::::

"Well that was easy." guy Link said

"Bye dude, better get back to Castle Bleck..." girl Link said

"Well you can just join your friends over there."

"Ok. But Dimentio is NOT my friend."

Then Link went to rejoin Samantha, Mr.L, and Dimentio in heading back to the castle.

"Wait. Shouldn't we distroy the comet so another final boss can't use it?" Samantha said, shooting a dark glance at Dimentio

"Right... I wanna use it first though." Dimentio said

"Nope!" Mr. L said and dragged Dimentio away.

"Well I'm out of here." Link said and spawned at the castle (Yes, I have spawning powers XD)

"Well she is unhelpful and annoying." Dimentio muttered

"Eh forget the comet. Kortez can have it..."

Then the 3 of them trudged off to the castle.

**_Now For the Prank!_**

**__**"I have no idea what to do... it's so boring around here." Dimentio complained the next morning.

"Hurry up and eat your pancakes Dimentio. They will get cold and I'm not heating them up for you!" Scolded Nastasia.

Dimentio picked up his fork and began to eat. Unknowest to him, one of the pastas had put syrup all over his fork. Dimentio brushed a stray piece of hair back into his hat, getting syrup in his hair. Then he itched his face. Bet you know what happened next. Dimentio then looked at himself and realized he was all sticky.


	38. Vous parlez français, non?

**Itsa me! I finally got off my but and wrote a Zelda fic. :P. In this chappy, we all speak french! Translations will be included!**

* * *

"Hey Luna? What time is dinner tonight?" asked Dimentio

"Il est à six trente." Luna said (Translation: It is at 6:30)

"Uh, thanks?"

"Pas de problème." (Translation: No problem)

"Uh... Ciao!" Dimentio said and scurried off into the next hallway.

In that hallway, he found Kortez.

"Vous aiment un cancrelat géant bourré dans votre slip ?" Kortez asked (Translation: Would you like a giant cockroach stuffed in your underpants?)

"Uhhhhh... sure. Thanks Kortez." Dimentio muttered and sat on the couch where he found Belinda

"Vous sentez comme un ananas putréfié." Belinda said. (Translation: You smell like a rotten pineapple)

"I don't know what your saying!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"Affaire avec elle." (Deal with it)

"Good bye Belinda." Dimentio said and went to his bedroom where he found Dark and Twilight.

"Je suis lié à Endermen." Dark said (I am related to Endermen)

"No I would not like to play minecraft with you and go hunting for Endermen!" Dimentio shouted.

"Wow... he didn't understand us at all..." Twilight mumbled to Dark. "Watch this."

"Aimez-vous des burritos plus putréfiés?" Twlight asked (Would you like more rotten burritos?)

"I don't know what you said, but okay."

With that, Dark and Twilight force fed him some more burritos. Dimentio fainted from the horrible taste, and a few hours later, he woke up.

"Urgg..what happend...?" he mumbled "Oh right...french and burritos..."

Then he left to see if dinner was served.

"Golly Dimentio! You look horrible! And why didn't you show up for dinner?" Mimi asked when Dimentio walked into the dining room.

"French...and burritos."

"Arn't burritos Mexican?" Mimi asked happily and skipped away.

Dimentio just sighed and went to raid the fridge.

"Bonjour, Dimentio ! Est-ce que je peux vous intéresser en du duvet d'orteil ?" Cidy exclaimed when Dimentio entered the kitchen. (Hello, Dimentio! Can I interest you in some toe fuzz?)

"Is that a question? Nevermind...I'll go see if we have mail..." Dimentio said and went to check the mailbox

Outside, standing next to the silver mailbox was Marzia. She kept opening the mailbox, and whenever she did, a letter would fly out and fly up to the sky and woud'nt come down. Dimentio watched this for a few mintues until Marzia spotted him.

"Pourquoi le courrier vole-t-il ? Où va-t-il ? Pourquoi y a il tant de courrier ? ! ? ! POURQUOI Y A IL TANT DE COURRIER ! ? ! ? !" Marzia exclaimed (Why is the mail flying? Where is it going? Why are there so many mails? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MAILS?!)

"FOR THE LAST EFFIN TIME! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ANY OF YOU ARE SAYING!" shrieked Dimentio

"Aucun besoin de crier, Stupide." said Link, who had just walked out of the castle. (No need to shout, Stupid)

"What?!"

"I said, no need to shout, Stupid. We were just messing with you."

"HOW CAN YOU ALL SPEAK FRENCH?"

"I am fluent in French as well as Hylian."

"You are such a Honey Badger."

"Thank you."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes. It means I just don't give a s**t."

* * *

**Alrighty! Next chapter I will do the requests people sent in. **

**ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS! - CX[:::::::: *Da da da da! You got the sword!***


	39. Like Slenderman, Do it Properly!

**YAY I BLEW UP HELL! In Minecraft. With my friend...you know... for science... ummmm... WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MAILS! This chapter was requested by Atomicon. (Dark). It's a parody of "Like an Enderman" which is a parody of "Oppagagnam Style.". I'm going to be writing a new story...someday... but it's not a Mario fic! It's a...LAVENDER TOWN ONE! I can play the Lavender Town theme on my piano... I can also play Luigi's Mansion theme... What am I supposed to be writing about again?**

* * *

"Hey Dimmy! Wanna hear an awesome song?!" Dark asked Dimentio

"It depends... what is it about?"

"You'll see... before I start, I'm part Endermen."

"WHUT?! DON'T MEET MY EYES!"

(Just to let you know, the following song is written by me, but it has some of the lyrics for "Like an Endermen")

"Like an Enderman! Like an Enderman! Watching you now, while you stalk Mimi through the hallways. Look, it's prank time now. You better believe me sir, I ain't bluffing. Gonna creep you out now. But not like that green spider thing you see. C'mon magic tricks? They don't bother me. I'm like Slenderman, do it properly! The truth hurts, this is our castle,just so you know,just so you know, just so you knowwwwwwww... LIKE A DARKERMEN! Heyyyyyyyyy heyyya Dimmy. Heyyyyyyyy I am creepy. LIKE A DARKERMEN!"

"That makes no sense." Dimentio said.

"Well, I'm inviting my second cousin over for dinner, and he happens to be an Endermen!"

Dimentio paled under his mask at the thought of Endermen.

"Just so you know!" Dark cackled and zoomed out of the room.

Meanwhile, the girls were trying to convince Kortez to wear a dress.

"I'm just sayin, I think Kortez would look cute in a mini dress." Cidy said

"Wait. WHAT?!" Kortez shrieked.

"A purple one." Link said

"With black trim." Belinda added

"I am not wearing a mini dress. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU PAY ME!"

"Why not?" Luna asked

"BECAUSE!" Kortez screamed

"But you did that one time, when Giygas was invading earth and Dimentio was like, speaking spanish and Link was wearing bunny ears...wait. That was a dream..." Scales said

"I'm out of here." Kortez mumbled and went to go make some voodoo dolls.

**_At Dinner that Night._..**

"I'm like Slenderman, I do it properly!" Dark's second cousin, Eddie the Enderman said

"Interesting! I think Dimentio would like to know more!" Dark exclaimed and pointed at the jester.

"No! I know enough!" squeaked Dimentio

"Wait, Link, why are you wearing bunny ears?" Dark asked

"Bunny ears make me run faster. DUH! It's common sense."

"Uhh... right. Anyway, Eddie, what is it like in The End?"

"Wonderfull! Except when the Minecraftians invade it and try to kill our leader... well I better go. I have to go grief Steve's house. Bye!"

* * *

**Bunny ears do make you go faster! At least in Majora's Mask... **


	40. Mind Control!

**HEYYY! Remember the OC contest back in chapter 31? Well Starlightstealer won! So her OC,Star is going in THIS CHAPTER ONLY! She has brown hair, red dress, and black angel wings. She can also control minds! Oh and the "Like an Enderman" song that I used in the lat chapter, the real song was written by "ThxCya" on you tube.**

* * *

"Dimentio, as the resident smart person at this castle, I highly suggest that you don't go into the tall grass." Belinda said

"What? Am I going to run into some wild Jiggypuffs or something?" Dimentio asked tauntingly

"Well, yes."

"Bah. Jigglypuffs are worthless pokemon."

"I warned you Dimentio."

With that, Dimentio stepped into the tall grass.

A Wild Jiggypuff Appeared!

What will you do?

-Fight Flee

Dimentio used cower! It's not very effective... Dimentio hurt himself while cowering!

JIGGLYPUFF WINS!

"Well that is pathetic." Belinda sighed

"Like to see you do better!" snapped Dimentio

"Alright!"

Belinda beat up the rough Jigglypuff just by poking to repeatedly.

"You're cheating!" accused Dimentio

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE- Well ciao! Please don't tell me your here to join the Pastas!" Dimentio called out

"Wait, who are you talking to?" asked Belinda

"That chick over there!" Dimentio said

"Oh."

Then the girl walked over.

"Hey! I'm Star! Dimentio, I can't stay for very long, but what do you say we join forces against the Pastas?" the girl asked

"OKAY! And your kinda hot, so why not!"

Star blushed.

"Yay! I'll be waiting inside." giggled Star

"Sigh... I'm going inside too." Belinda said and walked outside

**Later...**

The door to Kortez's bedroom banged open.

"Bad news Weegee sisters! Dimentio got himself a partner!"

"What!" Kortez exclaimed

"Yeah!" Belinda said

**With Dimmy and Star...**

"So what type of powers do you have?" Dimentio asked

"I can fly, and best of all, I have mind control powers." Star said

"Epic. I have an idea."

Dimentio smirked darkly and went into his bathroom.

**In Kortez's Room...**

"Uh guys? I really don't think we should annoy Dimentio today." Cidy said

"Why not?" Luna asked

"I was just eaves dropping at Dimentio's door, an I heard that girl say she has mine control powers! I don't know about you guys, but I _really _don't want my mind to be controlled by somebody." replied Cidy

"I'm with Cidy. There are things in my mind you don't want to know about." Link said

"Ooookkaaayyy... so do we just sit around and so nothing all day?" Twiight asked

"WE CAN READ MY LITTLE PONY CREEPY PASTAS!" Dark shouted happily.

"NO!" everyone shouted back except Mr.L and Samantha

"BEN!" Kortez shouted

"WHERE!?" Everyone screamed

"Nowhere! And shut up! We don't want Dimentio to come in here!"

"I have a cool quiz we can take." Link said

"I'll take it." Dark said.

"Just pick one thing from every catagory."

1. Megan Fox

Princess Peach

Princess Zelda

Selena Gomez

2. Box

Igloo

Mansion

Normal House

3. 1

5

10

100

4. Green

Blue

Pink

Red

Dog

Cat

6. Tod

Sadie

Princess

"So I am apparently going to marry Princess Peach, live in a box, have 100 kids, and have a green pet unicorn named Tod."

"Good for you bro."

"Now what?" Luna asked

"Let's just sneak down for some food." Mr. L said

So they all made the journey to the kitchen to have some burritos. (I'm apparently obsessed with burritos!)

**Back with Dimentio!**

"Ahahahahahahaha ...I will soon have them all under my control..." quietly laughed Dimentio

He reached up and took off his mask, looking at himself in the mirror for the first time in a while.

"Ahahahaha! One more time for dramatic effect! Ahahahahaha!"

Geez, dramafest much, Dimentio?

**With the Pastas...**

"Link's Log. It's 12:15. Already ate emergency stash of cakesters... don't know if were going to make it."

"Link, who are you talking to?" Scales asked

"Uhh... nobody."

"And we are in the kitchen. You know that right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you ate those cakesters five minutes ago."

"What's your point?"

"You can just get up and- nevermind." Scales face palmed herself.

Then Dimentio and Star walked in. (He had his mask back on)

"Ciao, Stupidheads and Honey Badgers! I am about to give you an awesome gift!"

"Oo! What is it? Is it a puppy?" Samantha asked excitedly

Dimentio facepalmed himself

"Stupid" he muttered "Star, now!"

Star raised her hands and mind controlled them! (like you didn't see this coming from the start of this chapter) Everyone's clothes turned darker, (except for Kortez and Dark) and their eyes turned red. (except for Kortez.) Kortez DID change however, but she was already so dark that she turned into her alter ego, Kortie.(Who is super girly, and annoying.) Dark's clothes didn't change well, because boos don't wear clothes.

"Sweet! It worked perfectly!" Star exclaimed

"Why did their clothes and eyes change?" asked Dimentio

"I don't know. But does it really matter?"

"Guess not."

Star then passed out badges that said "I support the pshycopathic, dimention bending jester, Dimentio" The pastas just stared blankly at her.

"Well, put them on!" she commanded

They put the badges on.

"Alright my minions! Go fetch me some grapes!" Dimentio shouted happily

"You can make them do anything you want, and the first thing you do is ask them for grapes?"

"Make that grapes and pineapples!"

Star just stared at him.

"Okay, okay. MINIONS! BUILD ME A THRONE ROOM!" Dimentio commanded

In a matter of just a few hours, they had built him a roomy throne room. But Dimentio soon grew bored. He hated the sound of the monotone voices and the sight of the expressionless faces.

"What will you do now?" Star asked

"Hm... I have an idea. MINIONS! GO PUT ON SOME MIDEVAL CLOTHING, AND YES, THAT INCLUDES TIGHTS AND RUFFS!"

"Good choice."

Star checked her watch.

"Oh my! I have to go! By Dimmy!" Star said. "Oh! Almost forgot!"

Star flicked her hands and released the pastas from their mind control.

"What just happened? AND WHY AM I WEARING TIGHTS AND A RUFF?" Kortez shouted

Dimentio gulped

"Get him."

* * *

**Hi! Does anyone know how to fix a jammed finger? Mines jammed and it HURTS! And I was talking to this guy in school the other day, and he was standing REALY close. A bit to close... WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME?! Please review! Reviews make me happy!**

**Weegee: They make me happy to...**

**BEN: Me to...**

**Me: *sweatdrop***

**Now to work on, s/8944541/1/Lavender-Town-Conspiracy**


	41. When Gingers Attack

**WOOP! 200 reviews! *checks reviews* 204...? I guess I'm a little late to this party... uhhh pikachu? LOL CATS!**

* * *

Link was in her bedroom, doing what exactly? Even she don't know... and she wrote this story. Anyway, she was in her room, with a plastic sword, pretending to shoot lazer beams out of it! She got the sword from an old man in a cave who said "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!". Then Dimentio walked in without knocking, as he was prone to do.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing! And knock first! What is I was getting dressed or something?!"

"Um... okay. Count Bleck wants to know if you feed the ceiling cats today."

Link rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Go play Just Dance, or Slender, or something! I'm busy!"

"Fine."

Dimentio left.

"Goodbye Dimentio, hello Zelda!"

After leaving Link's room, Dimentio went to go play Just Dance, and failed miserably. But before he could play "It's Raining Men" he heard a knock at the door. Doing his minionly duties, he answered it. When he answered it, it was Luna who was outside.

"GINGERS! THE GINGERS ARE INVADING! AHHH!" she screamed

"What is a ginger?"

"A person with red hair, and those little dots all over their face!"

"You mean freckles?"

"Yes! And gingers have no soul... like creepy jesters."

"HEY! Wait... they have no souls?!"

Then Cidy appeared out of nowhere!

"Of course, Stupid! And they can gingerfy you! Then YOU will have no soul!"

Appon hearing this, Dimentio ran away from the door into the nearest place he could think of for safety. Kortez's room.

"Kortez, can I stay here for a few days, a week or two?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Only of you watch my stuffed Weegee."

"What?"

"I have a stuffed Weegee. He talks."

"I am not watching Weegee! Thats worse than becoming a Ginger!"

"Suit yourself. Watching Weegee will seem like a good offer once you become Gingerfiyd."

**(I cannot concitrate tonight...curse you smosh and your insanely funny videos...)**

****It was a bit late, so Dimentio went up to bed. When he woke up the next morning, he checked his hair in the mirror.

"OH NO! I HAVE BEEN GINGERIFIED!"

Little did he know, the pastas were right outside his door.

"It's just hair dye. The little Honey Badger."

* * *

**Starting a new thing! At the end of each chapter, there will be a guide to something by a different OC!**

**Twilight's Guide to Making Horrible Burritios**

**Hi! I'm Twilight here, and I'm going to how you how to make my world famous burritios! First, you need to go to the minecraft universe to get some rotten flesh! Then you go back home and grind it up finely in you blender. Then get some moldey cheese, and a soft taco shell! Simply put the rotten flesh and the cheese into the taco shell and fold it up! **


	42. Store

**HIYA! TODAY I DID NOTHING! YAYY!**

* * *

Luna was in Dimentio's bathroom, putting Saran wrap on the toilet seat. She was almost done when she heard Count Bleck and Dimentio talking.

"We are going to the store. Said Count Bleck." said Count Bleck

"Alright. Let me just use the bathroom."

When Luna heard this, she jumped into the shower, pulled the shower curtain shut and squeezed her eyes together. Dimentio opened the door, pulled down his pants, and sat down on the toilet to do his business. As he was doing this, his butt checks got wetter and wetter since his waste couldn't go down the hole. When he realized this, he was done with his business, so he sighed, wiped his butt, and walked down to the car. In the car, Mazria was filling the air vents with baby powder. It was a cold day, so Dimentio would probaily start the heat as soon as he came in. Marzia saw Dimentio come out the front door, so she jumped in the back seat where she would be safe from the baby powder.

"Man! It's so cold in here. Why didn't you start the heater?" Dimentio asked

Dimentio turned on the heater, and WOOSH! Baby powder flew everywhere! Dimentio sputterd, for he had gotten baby powder in his mouth.

"I hate you..."

Later at the store, Belinda was walking aimlessly through the aisles when she saw the thing that would piss Dimentio off at the checkout line. Condoms. She grabbed some and ran to Dimentio's shopping cart and tossed them under a pile of clothes.

"Hello sir. I am ready to check out."

"Put your things on the convator belt..."

Dimentio emptied out his cart, and put everything on the belt. When he saw the condoms, he screamed.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Sirr... are you alright?"

"If you see some kids varing in age from 13 to 16, two turtles, and a ghost, can you tell them I hate them?"

"Your wish is my command!"

Dimentio went home, and put the things he bought in the fridge. Later, Scales snuck down and died the milk that Dimentio bought red.

There were many injerys that night.

* * *

**I can't spell... **

**Kortez's Guide to Safely Killing Somebody!**

**Sup Stupid. I'm Kortez. And incase you didn't know, I'm an assasin! First, when you kill somebody, wear gloves to protect agaisnt finger prints! Then dispose of the body in a giant paper shredder! It's that simple!**

**It is also a good idea to plant false evidence! Ciao!**


	43. Rabid Toads

Belinda was simply enjoying the sunny bright morning by eating a muffin in the kitchen and reading the newspaper.

"Blah, blah, blah, Slenderman attack, Suicides, rabid toads running amuck downtown. Nothing interesting!" she complained

Then Scales walked in to get some food.

"What's not interesting?" she asked

"This newspaper! It's more boring than My Little Pony!"

Then Dark appeared, enraged.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY LITTLE PONY!" he screamed

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But what can we do today?" Belinda asked

"Watch My Little Pony. There is a new episode on."

Scales looked at the newspaper and got an idea.

"Dark, you go watch My Little Pony with Samantha and Mr.L. I have an idea..."

"Okay!"

Dark went away and Belinda turned to Scales.

"What's your idea?" she asked

"We get those rabid toads over here, and have them chase Dimentio,"

"Didn't Link,Samantha, Mr.L, Kortez, and Twilight already do something like that?"

"Well, sorta. But the toads wont be after Dimentio personally, and they will be more disgusting,"

"Works for me!" Belinda said happily

They went to round up those poor unsuspecting rabid toads and put them in a giant cage. Meanwhile, Dimentio was trying to cut his toenails. They were long, and an unsightly mixture of brown, green, and yellow in color.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," he kept saying

The clipper kept cutting his pale skin. He kept cutting until he heard a knock at his door. Dimentio hastily put the clipper away and slipped on his jesters shoes.

"Who is it?" he called

Then the door banged open and Dimentio's room overflowed with Toads.

"GAH!" he screamed as the toads just kept piling in

The next morning, Belinda was looking at the newspaper again.

"A person who brakes into peoples houses, brakes their pots, and steals their money? Mama mia!"

* * *

**Dark's Guide to Trolling on Minecraft**

**Dig a hole to the bottom of the world, trick somebody into it, put a block over it. It's that simple.**

** Trolled.**


	44. Don't Want Your Bad Romance

Pikachu laughs at pokeballs…so let him take over fanfiction instead! Copy and paste this into your profile to help him out!

()_()  
(o'-'o)

* * *

Dimentio was outside enjoying the cold February air and jogging around the castle, when he decided to check on his pet lawn flamingo. When he got to the place where he kept his flamingo, he realized it was gone.

"THAT DAMN NEIGHBOR STOLE MY PET FLAMINGO AGAIN!" he shouted

Then he saw that damn neighbor standing in the trunk of a truck driving past holding the flamingo.

"I WILL GET YOU, YOU DAMN NEIGHBOR!"

Dimentio sighed and went back inside the castle.

"I'm sick of having people play pranks on me, stealing my stuff, and annoying me. IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" he thought.

Dimentio grabbed a carton of eggs and headed over to Merlon's place. Dimentio snuck into Merlon's bedroom and stuck the eggs in Merlon's underpants. Later when Merlon put those undies on, the eggs sploded all over the place due to Merlon having an enormous buttox. So Merlon decided to get revenge by mixing a love potion. Not for girls to fall in love with Dimentio, but for Dimentio to fall in love with all girls.

"So I will need eggs, sugar, spice, everything nice, and hair from all the girls... that's going to be hard. ACCIO HAIR!" Merlon said, the spell causing the hair from all the girls hair brushes to come to him.

Merlon added the hairs and poured the potion into a shroom shake container.

"Now I need to take this to Dimentio, but first I need to check on my pet flamingo that that damn neighbor stole from Dimentio and gave to me,"

Merlon checked that the flamingo was still there, and told a girl to take the shake to "the creepy jester that lives in Castle Bleck".

The girl took it to Castle Bleck and gave the potion to Dimentio. It took a few minutes for the potion to kick in, but when it did, all the female pastas were in hiding.

"What is up with that crazy jester?" Kortez asked

"I dunno. Lets try to escape this tiny closet!"

The girl pastas were in the first closet they could find. The smaller and shorter girls had managed to climb onto the shelves of the closet, and the larger girls were sitting on the bottom. They managed to ex cape the closet and get out of the castle, yada, yada, yada. Once they were out of the castle, they felt like going ice skating for whatever reason. Luckily, there were some random pairs of ice skates lying around.

"Well that's lucky," Scales commented as they saw the skates

"It's so firetrucking cold out! Wish I brought a warmer coat," Link complained

"Firetrucking?"

"It's a substitute for the f word. I don't know what the ages of the kids reading this story are,"

"YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" everybody yelled

Then the vortex came and tried to suck everybody in, but they managed to feed the vortex some random apple juice that was laying around.

"Why is all this random stuff laying around?" Cidy asked

"GIRL BAIT!" Dimentio screamed as he jumped out of the bushes.

"RUN!"

The girls scattered, dropping apple juice boxes and random hair ties and whatever else girls carry with them. Kortez ran to a large bush nearby which she promptly dived under. Cidy mixed herself up in a crowd by the ice skating pond. Luna found shelter in somebody's car trunk, and Belinda dove under a blanket covered with leaves that somebody had left a picnic basket on while they went ice skating, and Link climbed up a tree. The problem was that there was somebody already in it.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked when she saw who it was

"Dimentio was chasing me thinking I was a girl!" guy Link said

"Lay off the skirt. Really, if you weren't wearing tights in Super Smash Brothers, we all would be able to see your private parts,"

"What's Super Smash Brothers?" he asked

"Ugh. You'll find out someday. I'm going to find my friends!"

"One day, you will regret leaving me in this tree! And once I make you regret it, I will take a red potion, and I WILL DRINK IT!" he exclaimed as the girl Link climbed out of the tree.

Dimentio had found all of the girl pastas. They were easy to catch, really. You just had to distract them with something shiny and they were easy to knock out with a stunning spell.

"Mwahahahahaha! Now to torture Kortez first with her worst nightmare, Victoria's Secret! Maybe her nightmare, but not mine because I get to see a bunch of girls in bikini's and plus, the lawn flamingo store is right next to that store!" Dimentio exclaimed happily.

He teleported the girls to Victoria's Secret where he woke them up by shooting energy ballz at them.

"I COMMAND YOU ALL TO GET INTO BIKINIS!" Dimentio screamed

"No,"

"NOW!"

"No,"

"NOW!"

"Do we need to call the police? Cause your harassing us. It's illegal,"

"NO! NOW GET INTO THE FIRETRUCKING BIKINIS!"

"Why don't YOU get into a bikini?"

"Fine, I will just to show you how easy it is!"

Dimentio grabbed a small purple and yellow spotted bikini off the rack and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later he came out looking utterly ridiculous.

"BWAHAHAHAAHAAAA!" they all laughed

"What? It looks nice right?" Dimento asked

Then Dimentio looked in the mirror and snapped out of his love potioned daze, for looking at ones self in the mirror reverses the potion.

"Why...where...who..." he stuttered as he looked around the store where female toads and piantas were giving him odd looks.

"I am going to kill you all someday, but first I need to buy a new lawn flamingo,"


	45. Snow Balls

**95% of Americans believe anything they read.**

* * *

Pretty snowflakes were falling down on Castle Bleck. All of the residents of the castle seemed in a good mood. Dimentio was currently taking a shower in VERY hot water and singing.

"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy! So here's my number. Call me maybe!" he sang at the top of his lungs

When he was finished washing himself, he got out and dried off in a fluffy towel.

"I wonder what evil deeds the pastas are up to today! Whatever it is, it can't ruin my delightful spirits!"

Meanwhile, Link was teaching Kortez the basics of minecraft.

"So just don't go near the giant squids and you'll be fine,"

"What's up with your skin?" Kortez asked

"What? Am I not allowed to be Princess Zelda?"

Then Dimentio burst in.

"HEY! I CHALLENGE YOU AND YOUR CREEPY FRIENDS TO A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He screamed with an epic face

"Your on, clown. We are going to cream you into purple and yellow DUST!" Kortez said

"Meet me down there in half an hour. We get one hour to build our forts, and the people to get knocked down are out. Loser has to uhhhh... wear the other persons clothes and walk to Termina and back." Dimentio said

"Your on!"

Later...

"PASTAS ASSEMBLE!"

The Pastas formed a military line with Kortez marching down the row like a commander.

"We have got to face Dimentio in 5 minutes. Losing is not an option. WE MUST WIN!" she said, slapping her hand down. "LET'S ROLLL!"

They walked down into the yard, past the lawn flamingo and tall grass infested with jigglypuffs.

"Hey losers, shall we add to this bet?" Dimentio asked when they got down to the large field where the fight would take place.

"You bet dummy. How about the loser also has to sing Zelda:the musical?"

"Great, one hour to build fort get started you random humans, turtles, and boos."

"Dimentio, your a human,"

"And your point is?"

The two teams, the pastas and Dimentio, got started on their forts. As the minutes ticked by, the forts kept getting bigger and bigger. Dimentio looked over at the pastas fort and his jaw literally hit the ground. The fort was REALLY tall and had a roof top snowball shooting...thingy. Dimentio looked back at his fort. It was rather pitiful.

"FIRE!"  
Everybody flung their snowballs at Dimentio. Dimentio flung snowballs back at them with magic. One hitting Dark square in the face and knocking him over.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND! GET HIM RED POTION STAT!"

A few pastas dragged Dark down to the bottom floor of the fort where he couldn't get hurt. Another snowball hit Link in the face, but didn't knock her down. But she did get a mouthful of snow. And unluckily for her, it was yellow.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DIMENTIO!"

"WELL EXCUUUUUUSSE ME PRINCESS!"

Then a snowball hit Dimentio in the face, instantly killing him. JUST KIDDING! But it was enough to knock him out. (It had a rock in it)

Dimentio woke up a few hours later, in a dress, in the middle of Termina. He remembered the bet and started to sing.

* * *

**BLAH! I WAS DISTRACTED WHILE WRITING THIS! **


	46. If We Were Real

**La la la la la la! *takes headphones out* What? Is it time to go to school? HAS HYRULE HISTORIA ARRIVED IN THE MAIL?**

**Dimentio: :/**

**Me: Oh, it's just time for another chapter of WTAD**

**Dimentio: What are you going to do this time? Force me on Creepypasta Wiki? Listen to 1D? **

**Me: Nope!**

**Dimentio: Ok. And Hyrule Historia? Really?**

**Me: I'm a super nerd!**

* * *

"I think we should go to the mall today!"

"What has gotten into you Kortez? Since when have you wanted to go to the mall?" Luna asked

"Who said I'm Kortez?"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Luna screamed

"Im Kortez's evil clone!Kortie! Lovely to meet you!"

"I don't get it." Cidy said

"I'm the girly version of Kortez. I came from Subspace. Tabuu created me!"

"Tabuu?"

"The final boss in Super Smash Bros Brawl, the Subspace Emissary!"

"Oh I LOVE that game!" the real Kortez said "And Kortie, get your fat pink behind out of here or else I will call my pet chainchomp!"

And sure enough, Kortez whistled and a purple chainchomp wearing a bowtie came out of the shadows.

"Eek!" Kortie shrieked and ran away

"Speaking of Smash Brothers, wanna play?" Luna asked holding up a comtroller

"I call Kirby," Link said, randomly spawning on the scene

They booted up the Wii, put the disk in, and listened to the awesomely epic into song.

"What are they saying? I never know," Cidy said

"They are saying: Call me papa! Me be who. So was it wasn't me. And I flee a tsunami! Call me mama! Hee hee hoo! You leak red hair. And I saw what you did there. Old love was Winnie Pooh! I'm only five millions! That's for people. He forfeit. There are people speeding omelet prevail! He are big scum net! Nail! You scarred me. Watching in the east. We are relived, we forget. We won't rest without little taco burnt up, more than said, but bread, PRECIOUS!" Luna sang

"I don't think that's right..."

"Well duh. The lyrics are in latin," Link said

"Oh, well don't bother to tell us the lyrics then. Latin is SUCH a popular language. EVERYBODY speaks it," said a sarcastic voice from the doorway.

"I'll say them, but I'm not singing them. Here you go, Dumbentio. (here they are) I've heard legends of that person. How he plunged into enemy territory. How he saved his homeland. I've heard legends of that person. How he traveled the bradth of the land, reducing all he touch to rubble. I've heard legends of that person. Reverd by many- I too revere him. Feared by many- I too, fear him. Now that person stands by my side. Now that person... stands by my side. Now my friends are with me. Some of them were once heros. Some, my mortal enemies. And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat, we shine even brighter!"

"That makes less sense than OMELET PREVAIL!" Kortez said

"That was the worst not singing I have ever heard." Dimentio said

"That makes less sense than those song lyrics,"

"Whatever. WAIT! THAT DAMN NEIGHBOR IS STEALING MAI FLAMINGO AGAIN!"

"If you love that flamingo so much, why don't you just marry it?"

Dimentio ran out the TV room's door, and the four girls kept playing.

"Imagine how stupid games would be if they were realistic," Cidy said as she pounded Pikachu (played by Luna) off one of the platforms of the Pokemon Stadium stage.

"Yeah... I think it's your turn to pick the stage, Link"

"Ok. Hyrule Temple or Cornera? Wait... I got an idea."

She whispered the plan into her friends ears.

"Okay. I'll try to find a Solid Snake suit, and a box!" Cidy exclaimed happily as she ran out the door to go to Realistic R' Us.

"Uh. I better go find a sword."

Then they all left to go find props to their respective costumes and such.

Later...

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

"What is that sound?!" Dimentio wondered

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!"

Dimentio walked to the front door and poked his head outside where he saw Link, dressed as guy Link, slashing grass and bushes with a sword.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for ruppees!"

"Uh, what now?"

"Ruppees!"

Then she ran up to the door and grabbed a pot, and promptly smashed it.

"That was a birthday gift from my aunt!"

Dimentio stormed out the front door into the back yard for some alone time. The only problem was, Kortez was out there, dressed as Mario, and standing under a brick.

"Hmm... I needa to finda somea golden coins to fund my mushroom addiction!" she said in a ball Italian accent.

Kortez jumped up and smashed her hand on the brick.

"FIRETRUCK!" she screamed, shaking her hand out.

Dimentio saw this, and he did not want to get caught standing about 12 feet from a female koopaling with a broken hand, so he ran. He ran out to the field where wild jigglypuffs were sometimes knows to lurk, where he met Luna. This was very strange to him. It's not the fact that he saw her out there was strange, it was what she was doing. She was just standing there, staring straight ahead.

"Uh Luna?"

Silence.

He went up and poked her cheek.

Nothing.

Then he walked in front of her and stared.

"Hey! You looked at me funny! Let's battle!"

" I don't WANNA!"

"You walked in front of me! PIKACHU, GO!"

"AHH!"

Dimentio ran away, until he tripped over a box.

"What is this doing here?"

He lifted up the box to find Cidy dressed as Solid Snake. An ! point appeared and a weird sound effect played. Cidy then crawled backwards into the tall grass.

"I've had a weird day today..."

* * *

**SUP! I got this idea from the Smosh video "If Video Games were Real". And if you want to check out story stats, MY OC's and other story info, it's on my profile. :)**_  
_


	47. Portal

Hey** all you toads and minecraftians! (chose what you wanna be) I AM HUNGRY! ** **I have a minecraft account, and if you want to play, I'm in the server pussycraft .net . I'll most likely be the one yelling about zelda and stuff... and I have a Princess Zelda skin.**

* * *

"Why are we at the malllllllll..." Kortez whined

"Just shut up and go buy some knives or something," Twilight snaped

"Hey... where did Dimentio go?"

"He is stalking Samus,"

"Oh. Good for him!"

Then Samus walked up to them.

"Now that everybody knows Im a girl... life has been so difficult..."

"Ok. Bye!"

Kortez and Twilight walked away to go find their friends. They found them stuffing their faces in the food court.

"I dare you to talk like GLaDOS for the rest of the day," Marzira dared Link

"Your on, potato head,"

"Sup guys!" Twilight said when he and Kortez walked up

"Hey, how you holding up? Cause I'm a POTATO!"

"You make no sense,"

"It's GLaDOS. GLaDOS is funny,"

"Oh,"

"Guess what?"

"What,"

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!"

"I'm done here,"

Marzira got up and left.

"Erm... shall we go to Gamestop?" Samantha asked

They went into Gamestop where they found Mario and Luigi puzzling over Super Mario Galaxy.

"Im-a better than you Luigi! My name is in the title!"

Apon hearing this, Luigi burst into tears and started blubbring about Luigi's Mansion and how the sequel was coming out soon. Then Dimentio walked in.

"Ah! So I strike like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic! I know you worthless excuses for people are planning something!" Dimentio said

"We are not," said Link

"Lies,"

"This potato runs only on 1.1 volts of electricity. I literally do no have the energy to lie to you,"

"Wait, did you just call yourself a potato?" Dimentio asked

"She's on a dare," Samantha explained

"WHOAH! HOT BABE ALERT!" a green lizard said

"WHERE?!" Dimentio yelled

"YOUR the hot babe sweet cheeks! I can tell by your pretty dress!"

"DRESS?! DRESS?! THIS IS NOT A DRESS! THIS IS A TUNIC!" Dimentio yelled, startling the nerds that always hang out at Gamestop

"Whoah! Hot babe had a meltdown in Gamestop! Better go post this on ! Nerr herrrherrr!"

"Lol. Whut?"Samantha giggled after Francis left the store

"LET'S HURRY UP! I HAVE TO GO PLAY ON MINECRAFT! THE NEWST UPDATE IS OUT!" Dark yelled

"Go home then, you silly little boo~!" a cute boo girl behind the counter said

Dark raced home, as fast as his little boo legs (?) would carry him.

"Hey Dimimi, would you like to take the awesomest, most epic, amazingest test eva!?" Samantha asked

"As long as it does not include Harry Potter, poop, pikachu, glitter, murder, yearbook photos, cats, Mr.L, Zelda, SSBB, gamecubes, nintendo DSs, or jokes of any way, shape, or form,"

"Fine. We will only make jokes when you are out of ear shot." then Samantha whispered "And for the fans entertainment,"

Then a vortex appeared on the floor and sucked Samantha up for braking the fourth wall. The fourth wall jokes are getting old. But whatever, Samantha isn't gone forever. People who get sucked into the vortex always turn up a few days later in Mario's basement. Although sometimes there have been reports of them turning up at Fangirl Castle. Enough of this 4th wall stuff.

"Ok. Where is this test you speak of?"

Link pulled out her portal gun and shot it at a wall.

"Just go through that portal,"

Dimentio walked through the portal into a strange laboratory. Then a robotic voice spoke over some type on loud speaker.

"Dimentio, welcome to Apurture Science. We have taking control over this facility from GLaDOS. If you finish the tests, cake will be served. Incase you were wondering, this is Link. But please, for the sake of this poor personality core, refer to me as GLaDOS."

Then a sphere like robot thing, which Dimentio could only assume was the personality core, floated in front of him and pushed him into a door thing.

"All you have to do is solve the puzzles. Any questions? Oh, thats right. We took away your speech so you can't ask questions. By the way, this is Kortez. Oh and the rest of the commentary during your test will be done by blonde here,"

There was a few seconds of scuffling noises and then silence. Dimentio completed the test with ease.

"Well done. Here come the test results: You are a horrible person. That's what it says: A horrible person. We weren't even testing for that."

Dimentio rolled his eyes and moved onwards, HE NEEDED THAT CAKE! So he trudged onward, dodging deadly lasers and all that fun stuff.

"How you holding up? Oh right, I forgot Kortez took away your voice,"

Dimentio completed several more tests.

"Wait.This next test DOES require some explanation. Let me give you the fast version. ESTHEUEFNESF. There. Now just remember what I said in slow motion."

Dimentio failed the next test miserably.

"Wow. Your not just a regular moron. Your the moron that somebody gave birth too to look like a idiot! Uhh... sorry about that. The cake is in the next room, Kortez is giving you your voice back,"

Dimentio walked into the room where there was a shining plate.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!"

Then Dimentio got on his knees, put his fists in the air, and screamed.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

_**REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET CAKE! MAYBE!**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! I NEEEED IDEAS! MY BRAIN IS EMPTY! Thanks. I made a new story. ITS ZELDA! DEAL WITH IT GUYS!**


	49. Luna the Were Wolf

**I AM BACK! Thanks for the ideas, and I plan to use all of them! This. Sentence. Is. False! I love Portal... I have been taking some video game personality quizes and here are my results. Mario Character: Princess Peach (no problems there) Super Paper Mario Character: Dimentio (The hell?)** **Zelda Character: Link or Zelda (Sweet, a princess and a hero!) Pokemon: Mew (HA!) Portal Character: GLaDOS (That made my day) Peace of Triforce: Courage (yay, the best one!)**

**That is enough random crap for the authors notes today, so READ THE STORY ALREADY! This chapter was requested by Void Vixen.**

* * *

Dimentio was just sitting in his bedroom, when a big black wolf ran into it!

"AHHH! IT'S A GIANT HAIRY DOG!" he screamed

Then the wolf grabbed his leg and bit into his ankle.

"OWWIEEE THIS MEAN WOLF GAVE ME AN OWIE!"

Then the wolf started to change. The black fur receded into the skin, revealing the form of Luna.

"Hey Dimmy. Did you know I'm a werewolf?"

"YOU JUST BIT ME!"

"I know. I know what a bite is. I'm not stupid,"

"Well you just bit me! Only five year olds bite people!"

"Only five year olds dress like clowns,"

"Goodbye, Luna,"

Dimentio then pushed Luna out of the door and slammed it.

"Well, it certainly is a shame that I didn't get to explain what it is like to be a werewolf," She said loudly "Since he is one now,"

With that, Dimentio sweat dropped, and opened the door back up.

"What did you say?"

"Only 5 year olds dress like clowns,"

"After that,"

"It is a shame,"

"After that!"

"You are a werewolf,"

Dimentio screamed like a little girl, and ran down the hallway.

"ARRGGGHH! I'M A WEREWOLF! LIKE THAT GUY FROM TWILIGHT! EXCEPT WITHOUT THE ABS!" Dimentio screamed

"Dimentio, what are you screaming about?" Belinda, who had just came around the corner asked

"Didn't you listen to my screaming?"

"I did, but the polite thing to do is to ask the person why they are distressed,"

"Okay, any other polite things to do before you and your fellow pastas create more harm to me and my ego?"

"Make you swallow an emerald. They stop chronic diarrhea. I know you have it. The maids find it in the toilet,"

"Uhh...ok... ARRGGHH I'M A WERE WOLF!"

"Oh, you are? I thought you were screaming about that movie Twilight and that guys abs,"

"Just go away, Little Miss Smarty Pants!"

Belinda scoffed

"Fine! I will! You wont be getting a birthday gift from me!"

Then Dimentio started muttering to himself.

"I better find Luna and ask about being a were wolf... is it painful to change? What will I eat?"

Then the jester went to go find Luna. He found her in her bedroom.

"What is it, Dimentio?"

"Doesithurttochange?WhatwillIeat?WhendoIchange?"

"Slow down bro!

Dimentio spoke slower.

"Does it hurt to change? What will I eat? When do I change?"

"It doesn't hurt to change under normal circumstances. You eat normally until the full moon. You could change now, but it would really hurt. You change naturally at the full moon,"

Full Moon: Two days later

Dimentio had himself locked in his bedroom, shackled to the wall. Luna then walked in.

"Are the shackles really necessary?"

"Yes, I don't want to kill anybody. (yet)" he mumbled

"You will just end up braking out of them. Oh look, it's time,"

Then Luna began to change, her clothes ripped, revealing flesh slowly growing fur. The rest of her body changed too. But not into a cute little wolf. But something a lot scarier. I'm talking like Twilight Princess scary. (It's scary) The form was a human wolf hybrid. Wolf snout, fur, ears, and claws, but everything else was human besides a human. Wolf Luna jumped out the window with a howl to bring horrors to the night. Dimentio waited. And waited. And waited some more. Soon, it was morning.

"LUNA!" Dimentio shouted, banging into the dining room

"Yes Dimmy?"

"I didn't change,"

"Well as it turns out, you only change into a were wolf when bitten on the full moon. Sorry!"

Dimentio made a face like he swallowed something nasty, and walked away.

* * *

**Alright! Some seriousness to take care of. I'm having a story contest! Full details on my profile if you want to enter. (near the top) There is a "sequel" to WTAD called "The Girlfriend Project" where Dimentio tries to get a girlfriend, but he is tipsy. I also started a new story called "How We See Things" It's a Zelda story, so if you like Zelda, then read it. And now... The 50th chapter is coming out next! Tell me what you want to see! It's going to be awesome! **


	50. Dude, your going to kill me

**Ok. Please don't kill me. I've been sick, I have played Minecraft for 10 hours in a row, I have came up with about 15 more stories. PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME! I'm updating now. Deal with it. Alright... listening to Volcaloid... LETS WRITE THIS STORY!**

* * *

"I have to say, this is pretty dang impressive," Cidy said

It was Mimi's 16th birthday and the shapeshifter was inviting people from everywhere to come to her party. Which by the way, included a bouncy castle.

"BOUNCY CASTLE!" Link screamed

Link, Kortez, and Samantha ran for the bouncy castle at full speed.

"Aren't you a little _old _to be playing on a bouncy castle?" a sarcastic voice

"Yeah we are,"

"But it's a f**** bouncy castle!"

"Logical," said the sarcastic voice again, who turned out to be Dimentio

"I support people turning into pigs!" Kortez shouted, but then one of the spikes on her shell impaled in the bouncy castle's wall and the thing went souring.

"AHHHHHHH!" The 2 girls and female koopling screamed

The bouncy castle flew all over the lawn with the girls hanging on to it, their blonde, purple, and brown hair trailing behind them.

"Ahhahahaha!~ OW!" Dimentio said, the bouncy castle hitting him

As he bouncy castle soured over him, Mimi came outside.

"You-you-you MEANIES! You broke it! Now gerbils, that cost 1,000,000,000 ruppes! WAA!" Mimi shrieked

"Oh Mimikinz, don't you care I almost got killed with the bouncy castle?"

"No. I don't!"

"You are such a brat!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"As much I LOVE fighting, I think Samantha and Link are going to puke or pass out from spinning around on that demented bouncy castle," Kortez said

"If they are going to get sick, how come you aren't?" Dimentio asked

"I'm a cannibal, I kill people, I'm a freaken daughter of the mighty Koopa King! A little flying isn't going to make THIS koopa get sick!"

After all that arguing, they all went inside. Mimi had her party, and the Pastas were not invited. End of story. The end. Go home.

JUST KIDDING! U mad bro?

Anyway, it was the middle of the night and Dark was on his black laptop with a bunch of Minecraft and Luigi's Mansion stickers on it. He had convinced Dimentio to get a Minecraft account a few days ago, and so far, Dimentio was hating it. Dark had let Dimentio on to his server and he got trolled many, _many_ times.

TROLL ONE:

Dark_Enderman: Jump through that glowing purple portal.

DimNTO: KK. :D

DimNTO tried to swim in lava.

(Dug out blocks under portal)

TROLL TWO:

Dark_Enderman: Dude, the light blue rock is bad! Give it to me so I can get rid of it! You must have about 44!

DimNTO: Ok

DimNTO was slain by Dark_Enderman

(Took the diamonds and used them on him)

TROLL THREE:

DimNTO: ); My base blew up when I stepped on this thingy.

Dark_Enderman: U mad bro?

(I am not a very good troller, griefer yes)

"I HATE THIS GAME! RAGE QUIT!"

* * *

Later that night...

"Yes... the Chaos Heart will be mine!"

Link woke up to high laughter in the middle of night.

"Huh? What the heck?"

She climbed out of bed and snuck down the hallway.

"I WILL have it..."

Link stopped at Dimentio's room and put her ear to the door. The laughter was coming from inside. But she leaned on the door too much, and it fell open.

"You!" he hissed

Link made a squeaking noise and ran out of the room.

"Can't run away that easily! For I am the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am DIMENTIO!"

Dimentio hovered and chased after the blond girl as she ran, firing energy balls at her. One hit a wall, taking a large chunk out of it. Then he got an idea.

"Link! I am your father!"

"Um. No you're not."

"Prove it."

"I don't have a father. Or a mom for that matter,"

"Your an orphan?"

"No," -_-

"Then how are you even ALIVE?"

"Do you _really _want to know the details of how I was born?"

"No,"

"Ok. You may resume trying to kill me now,"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GRAMBI IS GOING ON!?"


	51. I'm Back, Bitches

Warning: This story is bad for your mental health!

Meh. Maybe. Derp. Back from the dead.

Link: You abanoned us on a cliff hanger! :-:

Me: HOW HAVE YOU BECOME SELF AWARE?

Now on to this horrible story!

* * *

The voice belonged to Count Bleck.

"Count Bleck has expected more from you two! It's the middle of the night and your trying to kill eachother!" exclaimed Count Bleck

"Butt that demented elf was spying on me!" whined Dimentio

Count Bleck looked over at Link.

"You're an elf?"

"I'm also a failed clone and a cyborg. Care to hear the story?"

"Sure."

"Alrighty. So one day some scientists decided to clone the guy Link so there would be more heros to save the world and such. The experiment failed so instead of getting a perfectly alive male hero, they got a dead shell of a female that could be his twin. The scientists still thought they could fix the mistake by putting wires and differnt computer parts inside of the skin instead of bones and veins. The result was me. But the scientists didn't see me fit to be a hero so I am here, trying to prove I CAN commit to something." explained Link, with a bitter tone "Now if you don't mind I would like to go take a shit and go back to sleep. Night."

Diimentio stared at the girls retreating back.

"That explains 'her' lack of understanding emotions."

"Why is 'her' in quotation marks?" asked Count Bleck

With that horrible attepmt at braking the fourth wall, Count Bleck was sucked into a vortex and later reappered in Fangirl Castle.

Dimentio stood alone in the hallway.

"Now that she knows my secret she must be elimenated..." he mumbled softy "Now, I am Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am... DIMENTIO! And since charcter death always seems to bring back a yawning audience, I shall do just that! Ahhahahaha!~"

With that, Dimentio flipped to Links room.

Dimentio knew a few things about robots. One thing he knew is that a single snip of a wire will deactivate one. The other thin he knew is that they were heartless and cruel. Just like him. If Dimentio could find one wire to snip, the horror that is the Pasta Pranksters could be over and he could resume his master plan of taking over the world.

Luckily for him, there was a small wire poking out of her shirtsleave. (Link is alseep incase you havent figured it out yet) You wouldnt even. Notice it if you wernt looking for it. Dimentio magiced a pair of sissors into his hand and cut the wire without a second thoght. Then he left, leaving the annoying girl who looked like she was still asleep on the bed.

Little did he know, while she was cruel and somtimes a huge pain in the ass, she did have one human organ left in her body. Her heart. She did care about some things and some people. Dimentio wasnt one of them. But if given a second chance she would gladly die again to save the world from the doom that was awaiting it.


End file.
